


Better the Devil You Know

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Chris sees him through, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Little Evil Isak, M/M, One-Sided Isak/Jonas, Try to sabotage Eva/Jonas by using Chris
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: “Isak，之前是你让我去追Eva，现在又是你让我不要追Eva了，这中间我是不是漏掉了什么？比如……你真正的目标不是Eva，也不是Jonas。”Chris的表情像即将抓到老鼠的猫，Isak被逼到墙角，三年级男生那英俊得过分的脸近在咫尺，他知道自己再也退无可退。或者，Chris调教坏孩子Isak的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

“Isak，之前是你让我去追Eva，现在又是你让我不要追Eva了，这中间我是不是漏掉了什么？比如……你真正的目标不是Eva，也不是Jonas。”

Chris的表情像即将抓到老鼠的猫，Isak被逼到墙角，三年级男生那英俊得过分的脸近在咫尺，他知道自己再也退无可退。

三个月前Isak在Nissen的高中生活刚开始时，事情远没有那么复杂。

Isak以为高中会是解决一切青春期麻烦的灵丹妙药，新的学校、新的老师、新的课程，像他的心理医生所说的那样“走出舒适区”。他会遇见新的朋友，而不再只是和Jonas（以及他的时任女朋友）成天混在一起——如果初中时不是因为姓氏都以V开头而被分在同一桌，Isak也许也不会认识后来他最好的朋友。

也许比朋友更多一点，什么。他也说不清是什么。

初三时他去美国当了一年交流生，美国人的九年级。那些所谓的高中课程简单到令人发指，Isak在第一次测验之后就得到老师的特许开始念先修课。在同学们艳羡的目光中，Isak每天想的却是离回奥斯陆还有多少天。他迫不及待地想要跟Jonas炫耀他在美国新学的滑板招式，他会在比身高时得意地宣布“我比你高了”，然后在Jonas假装生气弄乱他的头发时，告诫自己并不怀念被自己最好的朋友抚摸的感觉。他保证不会先提起Jonas和Ingrid分手的事，他会等Jonas自己说出来，像一个正常的朋友那样好好安慰Jonas，即使他从Ingrid的Facebook上看到这个消息时高兴得差点撞上电杆。

Isak在夏天真正开始前回来了，他确实长高了，Jonas一见面就笑着说。他最好的朋友接着说：“忘了告诉你，我现在和Ingrid的好朋友Eva在一起了。不过我猜她们已经不再是朋友了。”

就这样，操蛋的高中生活揭开了序幕。

他选择Christoffer Schistad的原因很简单，那家伙是整个三年级最帅的男生，为此他愿意和任何选择William Magnusson的人决斗。但他缺乏必要的途径，简而言之三年级的男生根本不会理睬他这样的一年级愣头青，尤其是备受追捧的Penetrators二当家。他需要一个切实可行的作战计划，首先他需要了解Chris。这很简单，Schistad是个不常见的姓氏，只要Google一下，石油大亨的家谱就出来了，财经版和八卦版都有，要数清Schistad家族身价后面的0倒是有点考眼力。接着是他的社交媒体账号，晒过的众多女友几乎不带重样的，完全符合Isak的需求。最后一项稍微花了点功夫，Isak黑进学校官网，查询了Chris从高一开始的所有相关记录和成绩。

这也成为他接近Chris的突破口。在一个他死皮赖脸求Eva带他一起去的派对上，Isak目睹了因为重名而发生在Eva和Chris之间的小插曲，以及他最好朋友的女朋友在三年级男生身上多停留了几秒钟的视线。眼看时机成熟，Isak在后门等到了出来抽烟的Chris。

“停停停！我不知道你到底要说什么，但是——我，Penetrator Chris，从来不需要“追”，女生就会自动送上门来，你听明白了吗？一年级的小鬼。”一如他意料中的高傲自大、目中无人。Isak不喜欢这种人，但以他对Eva的了解，女生往往喜欢“自信”的男生。

“好吧，那我换个说法，我需要你去勾引Eva。”

那个英俊的混蛋像是听到了世界上最好笑的笑话，连他玩世不恭的笑容都那么迷人。但Isak没那么容易放弃，“你听我说完…作为交换，我可以提供你想要的东西……”

Chris扬眉的动作充满了挑衅，掠食者的眼神从Isak帽檐外微卷的发梢转移到他因为紧张而快咬破的嘴唇上，“比如说这张漂亮的小嘴？”

“什么？不，不是！我的意思是我可以免费给你当家教，你上学期有三门课只得了4分甚至更低，你需要一份更好的成绩单取悦你的家族。我虽然比你低两级，但是我智商149，去年在美国参加了门萨协会针对14岁以上青少年的测试，我念过7门大学先修课，生物、化学、物理、微积分、高级写作我都可以辅导；除了历史，我讨厌历史课。”

Isak以极快的语速做了一番自我推介，Chris还是一副兴趣缺缺的样子，“告诉我，Isak Valtersen对吗？为什么我要找你当家教？我完全可以免费得到同样的服务，要知道漂亮的姑娘和聪明的姑娘都愿意上我的床。”

“因为…因为……”Isak的作战计划出现了一个逻辑破绽，这是他所不能接受的，尤其被他以为只是包花花肠子的家伙指出来。

“好吧，我承认你的计划很有趣，从来没有人跟我提过那么荒唐的要求。但是你得告诉我你真正的目的，为什么要我去追那个一年级的女生？我不能被你当猴耍，如果这是一场游戏，我得和你一样是平起平坐的玩家。”

似乎看到一丝希望的曙光，在了解Chris没有那么好糊弄之后，Isak不得不说出他的真实目标。

“Eva的男朋友Jonas是我最好的朋友，他们俩……不适合。”

Chris冷笑了一声，“哇噢，我还指望着从你这颗智商149的脑袋里蹦出什么了不起的阴谋。原来是‘我爱上我最好的朋友’这么烂的剧本。”

在Isak反驳之前，对方做了一个不耐烦的手势，“省省吧，我对爱情故事没兴趣。明天周末你有空？2点到我家，帮我补习数学，如果你像自己吹嘘的那么厉害，下周一我会在学校里跟Eva打个招呼。”

“打招呼就够了？”他将信将疑地问。

“上帝啊，可怜的处男。听说过有句经典台词叫‘You had me at hello’吗？你太低估我Penetrator Chris的魅力了，等着瞧吧，小狐狸。”

Isak理解每一个英文单词，却不知道Chris的话什么意思。他盯着三年级男生的脸，想要找出答案，却被那双轻佻的桃花眼瞧得红了脸。


	2. Chapter 2

当Chris问Isak是不是要用那张“漂亮的小嘴”当作交换条件时，他并不是完全在开玩笑。

之前他几乎没正眼瞧过今年的新生。刚上高中的女孩们对关于性的一切都充满好奇，迫不及待地想尽快结束尴尬的处女生涯，虽然她们中的大多数还穿着妈妈挑选的内衣款式，不成套的胸罩和内裤搭配在一起瞬间能让他软掉，不不不，他不需要再经历一次那样的噩梦。男孩们就更可悲了，因为他们往往更笨拙、更饥渴难耐，在那个和女生在电影院偷偷牵手都会硬的年纪，他们几乎饥不择食——在他们成长为男人之前；另外满脸的痘痘让人担心他们的个人卫生。

Isak Valtersen是个意外。他修长的身材和可爱的脸蛋应该很受女生欢迎，结果他却在一个陌生人面前三言两语就出柜了。稚嫩的模样配上看起来十分柔软的金色卷发，像极了某种幼兽，带着天生的勇气，胆敢跑来跟他讨价还价，Chris大可以一笑了之。结果他被逗得玩心大起，想看看是什么样的家伙值得这只小狐狸如此工于心计。男孩薄薄的嘴唇，紧张时微微颤抖，欲言又止，Chris突然想看他被自己亲肿，或者被他的老二撑开的样子。

“你知道我有女朋友的，对吧？”临走前Chris故意问对方，Isak翻白眼的样子真是欠揍。一个处心积虑拆散好友恋情的坏小子，跟他这个“臭名昭著”的花花公子，两个对道德和规矩视若无物的异类，搞不好能凑成不错的一对儿。Chris想到这里，笑着离开了。

第二天下午Isak按时来了，他听到门铃声到门口接人时，在男孩眼神里看到了熟悉的惊诧。他带不同的女孩子回家时见过无数次，毕竟比兰博基尼Aventado蝙蝠侠定制款还拉风的跑车不多见，而他的车库里还停着一辆迈凯伦P1——十六岁时收到的生日礼物。有时Chris真想在车门外面挂个招牌，“超跑与车震互不兼容”，好断了那些女孩奇奇怪怪的念想，不管她们真正喜欢的是他的脸还是这些无用的大型玩具。相比之下，他平时开去学校那辆04款的E320简直像买菜车一样朴实无华。

“它一定很特别。”

Chris一下子没反应过来Isak是什么意思，这不像年轻人见到百万级豪车后会说的话。“你的旧奔驰。没有冒犯的意思，你的好兄弟那辆保时捷911 Turbo显然更吸引女生的眼球。要是你随便开一辆这里面的车……”

“不关你的事。”尽管惊讶于Isak的观察力，但他还没必要在一个小屁孩面前解释自己开什么车的原因。

补习进行得并不太顺利，一翻开教科书，Isak就像变了个人似的，傲慢、无礼，仿佛他是数字王国的小王子。不就比他多懂几个公式嘛，这个99级的小东西尾巴快翘上天了。Chris却不恼他，之前也请过家教，唯唯诺诺的态度实在让人烦躁。现在他听不懂就让Isak反复多讲几遍，倒反在男孩第N次受不了翻白眼的过程中找到了些许学习的乐趣。

看起来会很有趣。Chris信守承诺在周一放学后假装不经意地路过Eva身边，轻描淡写地说了一句“hallo”。他不用转身都知道最简单的单词已经让Eva身边的女孩小团体炸开了锅，很快手机上就传来一连串新提示，Eva找到了他的Instagram，并对他发起了点赞攻势。他顺势给对方发了一条充满调情意味的私信，女孩很快就上钩了，回复的速度极快，显然整个人都黏在手机屏上。但他没有发任何露骨的内容，只是在对话的尾声不着痕迹地邀请Eva和她的朋友们参加下周末另一场Penetrators的派对，然后把这段私信的截图发给了Isak。

对方回复说：“虽然我不知道你是怎么做到的，但我得承认你还不赖。”只是还不赖？Chris也奇怪为什么想从男孩那儿得到某种认可，他根本不需要。“好吧，你是一百分。Eva现在就坐在我对面，她盯着手机差点坐过了站，你给她发了派对邀请之后，她简直欣喜若狂。Jonas也在旁边，他还蒙在鼓里，但我敢肯定他想把她的手机砸了。”

Chris握着手机笑了出来，William问他笑什么，他摇摇头收起手机。没人需要知道他每天最轻松、最开怀的小秘密。

接下去的一周他又约了Isak两次，他们互相交换了课表，这样方便找出合适的时间补习。一次继续补习数学，另外一次Isak在等他修改论文时居然杵着下巴睡着了，黑眼圈和那张秀气的小脸完全不搭，Chris差点想要问他是不是出了什么事，倒不是他喜欢关心别人。满脸倦容的Isak看起来比实际年纪还小，长长的睫毛顺从地伏在脸颊上，像春天树枝上的新芽一样娇嫩。要不是小家伙醒来后咋咋呼呼地连道歉带拔腿走人，Chris完全可以让他留宿。他丝毫不觉得有何不妥，虽然以前总有女孩想留下来过夜一律都被他拒绝了。

送Isak回家的车上，他想起第二天的派对，也许这个消息能让对方振奋一点，“放心吧，明天我会让Eva对我神魂颠倒的。”

Isak盯着他嘴唇看的呆样，仿佛他是刚咬死一只猎物的狮子，嘴边还挂着猩红的血迹，回味十足。然后男孩才想起来，“哦对，明晚。Jonas要和我去看Kindred Fever的演唱会，所以不能去那个愚蠢的派对，Eva可一点都不高兴，而这正是你趁虚而入的好机会。”

“我们Penetrators的派对一点都不蠢，你们听那些所谓重金属的伪摇滚乐队才蠢。”他反驳道。Isak标志性的白眼又出现了，“承认吧，连Penetrators这个名字都蠢毙了。阳|具崇拜还是什么？”此刻Chris可以承认任何事，但他不会承认男孩说出那两个字时他的某个部位有了不合理的反应。

所有人都期盼的周五终于来临了，Chris并没有做什么特别的准备，对付Eva这么单纯的女孩，一件普通的黑T就够了。事实上当他像绅士般为女孩们打开门之后，Eva的眼神就没有从他身上移开过。他趁Noora起身接电话之机消除了两人之间的距离，否则Eva隔着整个房间偷看他的频率大概会让女孩扭坏脖子。自己真是个贴心的情人，Chris一直这样以为。

他们聊得正嗨，每一句Eva费尽心机想给他留下特别印象的谎言，他都一一附和，并在恰当的时候称赞她刚才高谈阔论的样子非常“性感”。仅此而已，点到为止。他懂得分寸，撩得女孩心痒痒，把更进一步的期待留到下一次，给足时间让她的脑细胞和皮肤细胞都变得更迫不及待，然后她就是瓮中之鳖了。

这个夜晚进行得很顺利，直到Eva突然说她要走了。Chris在William和其他Penetrators成员质疑的目光中追了出去，这很反常，但他顾不了那么多了。

他在Kindred Fever的演唱会开场后十分钟左右才赶到Vallhall Arena，兜了一圈终于在场外的路灯下看到那个熟悉的身影。Chris实在没时间把车绕进停车场，丢在路边就不管了。

他急匆匆地大步走过去，男孩消瘦的背影似乎还在等什么人，这是他第一次见男孩把棒球帽正着戴，帽檐压得极低。手落在他肩膀上时，Isak转过身见到是他，满怀希望的表情瞬间坍塌，“怎么是你……”

“为什么不接电话？”  
“手机没电了。”

他就猜到是这样，在Eva接到Jonas电话之后，他隐约听到女孩问“那Isak怎么办？”原来Jonas和Isak在Vallhall Arena门口走散了，演唱会的门票在Isak手上，Jonas联系不上他，才想起来找自己的女友。多合理的理由，Chris不屑地哼了一声。Jonas的回答他无从得知，十月底晚上外面的气温已经接近零度，他只知道不能让Isak一个人傻傻地继续等。

“真是笨死了。手机没电你就不会借别人的打个电话，先联系上再说？”Chris莫名地生气，语气也跟着不客气起来。

“你想笑话我就尽管笑吧。”男孩低着头，整个人都快垮下去了。他最讨厌这种态度，根本解决不了任何问题，“我他妈开了半个小时的车从Frogner赶到这里，哦该死的，”他抬头刚好看到在贴罚单的警察，“还吃了一张违章停车的罚单，就是为了来笑话你？”

男孩似乎听懂了他的逻辑，慢慢地抬起头，Chris受不了他这副受伤小动物的模样。他扯掉那顶棒球帽，直接用手捋了几下男孩蓬松的卷发，又将帽子反戴回去。Isak迷茫着望着他，那个智商超群、讲起三角函数来头头是道的家伙不见了，取而代之的是眼前这个失魂落魄的小鬼。Chris在脑海里快速搜索如何安抚女友的各种方法，带他去兜兜风？为他买杯热巧克力？和他去坐浪漫的摩天轮？该死的，为什么Isak是个男孩？

“听着，Isak Valtersen，我们现在要去把你手上的门票卖掉，我刚才看到还有很多人在场馆外面等票。当然开演后肯定卖不上好的价钱，总比浪费在你手里好。然后你可以用所得的钱随便买个什么能你感觉好点的东西，而不是满脑子只想着那个放你鸽子的混蛋朋友。”他还没有和Jonas正式见过面，但他已经开始讨厌那个一年级的家伙了。

Isak被他拽着朝场馆入口的方向走，见对方依然情绪低落，他只好举着票开始在人群中吆喝。男孩像是听到什么天方夜谭，瞪大了小鹿般的眼睛看着他，“你知道，你家非常、非常、非常有钱，对吧？”Chris耸了耸肩，不置可否。“Christoffer，你不需要做这种事……”是的，他可以立刻掏出比票价贵十倍的钱，但那么做并不会让Isak开心。

他想让Isak开心，在熙熙攘攘的人群之中，这个想法像一颗陨石击中了Chris的胸口。

很快他们就以票面一半的价钱把票卖给了一对美国游客，Chris数钱时还不忘取笑美国佬，Isak仍旧默不作声，跟在他后面上了车。似乎害怕又被他骂，男孩下意识地打开后排的车门，“干嘛？以为我是你的专职司机？”他不容分说地将男孩推进前排副驾驶的座位。

“那天你说的没错。”看来还是只能由Chris打破沉默，“关于这辆车。”Isak侧过头，这才表现出一丁点对他说的话有兴趣的样子。

“这是我父亲教我开车时用的车，因为它真的很旧了，也不值什么钱。那是我记事以来和他单独相处最多的时候，其实也就几个星期，他会抽空陪我练车。后来他给我买了更好的车，不止一台，你也看到了。但我还是喜欢开这辆E320，你说的对，它对我来说确实很特别。”

“说的跟真的一样。”  
“信不信随你。”

车里又安静下来，Chris没有播放歌曲或广播，他不想破坏这个氛围。他还在等着Isak说点什么，关于男孩的家庭或者别的，个人的、亲密的话题，仿佛这个糟糕的夜晚拉近了他们之间的距离。

结果那个家伙头上又冒出小恶魔的尖角，“都怪你！是你魅力不够，没把Eva迷住，Jonas才会把她约走。我看走眼了，Penetrator Chris，不过尔尔。”说这话时Isak自己都忍不住笑了。

Chris有一百种捍卫自己名声的办法，但眼下他完全不在乎。Isak还是那个不断提出无理要求的麻烦鬼，Chris眼里却只有他笑起来嘴角两边露出两道小括弧，以及弓形的嘴唇咧成一个好看的弧度。Isak要求他在万圣节之前至少亲一次Eva，而他现在满脑子只有把男孩压在车座上亲吻到忘记呼吸的疯狂念头。


	3. Chapter 3

车子沿着E18号公路一路往西，进入穿越奥斯陆湾的隧道，路灯在车窗上留下犹如踢踏舞步般工整的光影秀。漫长的隧道一眼望不到尽头，一成不变的灰墙让人忘了身处何方。开出隧道时Isak才想起Chris刚才的话，三年级的男生从Frogner穿过整座城市开车到奥斯陆的最东边，就因为他搞砸了和Jonas的约会。

他突然很想笑，自己像个白痴等在原地，瑟瑟寒风中感受到有人把手搭在他肩膀上时，Isak真的以为这会是一部烂番茄上评分不到30%的滥俗爱情喜剧，转过身Jonas一定会站在他眼前——为什么没人通知他男主角换人了？

去他妈的Jonas。

“你能在Nissen停一下吗？”于是Chris在下一个路口拐弯，把车停在Penetrators平常停车的地方。两人坐在车前盖上，中间隔着不远也不近的距离。

Isak掏出口袋里的叶子，递了一支给Chris，“这是Jonas为今晚搞来的，Eva很讨厌，所以Jonas只能跟我在一起时偷偷地抽。他为了这包货还被Eva逮到跟前女友发短信，因为那时我们联系不上Ingrid的哥哥，他一直卖这个给我们。真是活该，现在那小子一口都别想了！”他从没在学校范围内抽过烟，不知是演唱会失约的沮丧还是漆黑的夜幕给了他放纵的理由，他突然想为什么不呢？这个夜晚让他觉得前所未有的大胆，他可以做任何想做的事，也许他并不需要Jonas。

Chris在烟雾缭绕中出人意料地摇摇头，“不——我要你手上那一支。”停顿那一下，桃花眼一眨，Isak差点被烟呛到，但他还是按入侵者说的做了。眼角瞄到他刚才吸过的烟头在Chris丰润的嘴唇上被濡湿，他担心自己咽口水的声音在夜晚学校寂静的操场会不会太大声。

三年级男生大晚上载一年级到学校已经够奇怪的了，他得说点什么，好让他们分享这支烟的时间不那么尴尬。

“我……很抱歉，上次补习时睡着了。”Isak想起刚才在车上Chris告诉他关于这辆旧款奔驰的“秘密”，也许，他也可以跟Chris说一些类似的事情，这样看起来才公平。“我最近都没法正常睡觉，我妈妈她……身体，不太好。”他还是没法像对Jonas那样倾诉所有的烦恼，但Chris似乎是个可以信任的人。

“你父亲呢？”Chris的反应就像是一个正常人，而不是在学校里横行霸道的Penetrators。“他……在工作跟照顾妈妈、妹妹和我之间疲于奔命。”他不想再说下去了，果然这个话题很无聊，“我下次会注意的，不会再睡着了。”Isak越说声音越低，Chris打量他的眼神像是埋伏在草丛中的狮子，他被盯得有些不习惯，只好挠了挠耳朵掩饰自己的不安。

“看来你有点缺乏父爱。”到底是个混蛋，Isak白了他一眼。“操你，你才缺乏父爱。谁刚才跟我说了一个感人至深的父子故事？”

Chris似笑非笑的表情让他捉摸不透，而接下来的话更是让他没理由地心跳加快，“You gotta know who's daddy's little boy, real soon.”

周四下午已经成了他们固定的补习时间。他会翘掉最后一堂体育课，尽快在天黑前赶到Chris家。可Chris总是能拖就拖，有时跟他争论该放Jay-Z还是N.W.A的歌就会耗掉半个小时，“你竟然没看过冲出康普顿？我为你的“主流”音乐品味感到悲哀。”Chris也不恼他，而是抓起一把M&M豆朝他身上扔，笑得像个甜心，怪不得女孩们都喜欢他。

如果Penetrators结伙出去打架时Chris也这么扔，Isak开始担忧Nissen男生战斗力的名声。

Chris母亲的意外来访打断了他们幼稚的争吵。傻子都看得出他们关系很淡，Chris后来有解释这里虽然是他家，但父母分居后都搬走了，只剩Chris一个人住在这座房子里。“这很方便，我想什么时候办派对都可以，还有带女孩回来过夜。”

他不知道Chris为什么要撒谎。Vilde有次喝醉时说过，差不多全Nissen的女生都想破解的谜题，床技超赞的Penetrator Chris从不让女生过夜的禁忌。

“这位是……”  
“Isak，我的新家教。”

高跟鞋踩在散落了一地糖豆和试卷上发出刺耳的声响，气氛十分尴尬。还好对方只是来拿一些财产文件，临走时突然发问，“Christoffer，你付钱给Isak了吗？”Chris低头不语，“我就知道。抱歉，Isak对吗？他总是这样，以为凭他老妈给他的那张脸蛋就能得到所有他想要的东西。我给你开张支票？或者告诉我你的银行账号，噢，我忘了，你大概还没有那种东西。上帝啊，Chris，他这张小脸看起来简直是个baby。”

Chris一脸坏笑，冲他无声地对口型“baby”。

Isak可以谎称这是学校的安排，他是自愿的，不要钱。但高一生给高三生补习这件事真的有点难解释，而且在任何平行宇宙他都不可能跟Schistad夫人坦白他和Chris之间的秘密协议。最后他只能勉强收下对方塞到他手里的5000克朗现金，“噢，我不知道Chris占你便宜多久了，你先收着吧。以后我会让他每次补习付给你1000克朗。这是我的号码，如果没收到钱，可以随时打电话给我。很高兴认识你，Isak，再见。”

“哇喔！看看谁即将成为富翁？”人刚走，Chris就开始揶揄他。Isak浑身燥热，这房子太大了该死的暖气开关在哪儿，他觉得自己的脸烫得快冒烟了。“她说的对，这是你应得的钱。我不过是跟Eva聊几句天而已，简直不值一提。不过……”

他害怕Chris要取消他们的协议，心都快跳到嗓子眼了。“付给你钱让我觉得自己像个有特殊癖好的糟老头子，sugar daddy什么的。你说呢，baby？”

Isak又恼又羞，顺手抓起玻璃碗里更多的M&M豆向Chris反击，被对方用靠枕挡住了大半。不服气，接着干，客厅很快就一片狼藉，谁都没有在意学习的时间又被推后了。

第二天早上Jonas来叫他一起上学，Isak却睡过头了。“瞧你流的口水，梦到什么见不得人的事儿了？”他一脸起床气地推开好友，念念不忘被惊醒的梦中三年级男生在耳边温柔地叫他宝贝。

Jonas带来了橄榄枝，他跟Isak道歉，说上周抛下Isak是为了安抚闹脾气的Eva，显然那条Ingrid的短信造成了极大的误解，Jonas不得不花整个周末哄Eva开心。

“你…你们这样，Jonas，你真的开心吗？”话刚出口，Isak就后悔了， 他知道自己听起来有多绝望。

Jonas却似乎没听出什么弦外之音，“当然，我喜欢Eva。”

Isak不再追问，转过身假装收拾书包。Jonas向前搂着他的肩膀，“走，今天放学去我家！我们来个FIFA Friday怎么样？”当然好，Isak勉强笑着回答。

放学后Jonas神秘兮兮地把Isak带到Ingrid家，原来这也是好友跟他和好计划的一部分。Jonas准备跟Ingrid的哥哥再买些货，交易时却接到Eva查岗的电话。周围的人都按照Jonas的手势收声，突然Ingrid的声音从她的房间传来，所有人都面面相觑，Jonas赶紧三两句挂了电话。

回到Jonas家，没打一会FIFA人就磕嗨了，换做平时，Isak巴不得跟好友一起醉生梦死。但这个夜晚连叶子都无法让他感觉良好，明天Jonas又要为怎么骗Eva而伤脑筋，这样真的有意思吗？他都厌倦了，反反复复为这点破事帮Jonas在女友面前撒谎或圆谎。

以他对Eva的了解，Ingrid是他们关系的死结，这事绝对没完。事实也证明了，Eva和Jonas大吵一架，冷战一直延续到新的一周。

又到周四帮Chris补习的时间，Isak实在想不到好的借口，只好答应Magnus晚点一定会去在他家办的万圣节pre-party。一放学他就往Chris家狂奔，对方打开门见他气喘吁吁的样子，便去厨房帮他拿喝的。

“有什么吃的吗？我呆会要直接去pre-party。”  
“好，你等等。”

Chris的语气十分随意，既没有不耐烦也没有太客气。Isak这才意识到这样的对话有多……正常，就像两个在一起生活很久的人。这样的想法让他坐立不安，干脆到厨房看看有什么能帮忙的。

Isak和厨房的组合简直是灾难，等到Chris笑得一脸无奈地把他推开，他们已经浪费了四十分钟。奇怪，Chris只是让他准备一些蛋白质奶昔的原材料，那台看上去很高级的破壁机为什么跟他过不去？在马达的轰鸣声中，牛奶、香蕉和糊状的蛋白质粉从搅拌杯中飞溅出来，他的辛普森T恤被彻底地、无情地毁了。

这就是他不得不穿着Chris的T恤迟到了很久才出现在Magnus家门口的原因——打死也不能说的原因。不过他坚持认为自己是称职的朋友，因为今晚他顺路买了一打啤酒。

“Isak？”眼尖的Jonas首先发现了端倪，“你换了一件T恤？可你还背着书包，也就是说放学后你并没有回家……”

“你还洗了澡，”Mahdi凑近在他半湿的头发上嗅了嗅，“新的洗发水的香味。”他从Chris的浴室出来后实在来不及把头发吹干，对方提出开车送他也只能拒绝，绝对不能让他的朋友们知道他和Chris的秘密的。这下Isak真的没辙了，“我……”

“你小子是不是找了MILF？”天啊，Magnus到底看了多少那种片子。“也有可能是sugar daddy。你们想想，上星期凑200克朗买叶子Isak还哭穷呢，今天居然主动带了酒来。”Mahdi这方面的知识显然只多不少。

“等等，男的也可以找男的当sugar daddy？”Magnus认真地问。面对朋友们的质疑以及Magnus不合时宜的追问，Isak只想在地板上挖个洞立刻消失。Jonas好心地递上一瓶啤酒，他抬头一口喝光，他需要更多的酒精才能应付这么操蛋的问题。

“我的朋友们认为我有一个sugar daddy。”半醉半醒间他给Chris发了条短信。

“哈哈哈，Isak快来看啊。谁他妈给你发的‘晚安，宝贝’，肉麻死了！”Magnus对着Isak亮起的手机屏幕傻笑，“illest motherf**ker alive是谁呀？为什么名字后面还跟着一个茄子的符号？这是什么MILF的暗号吗？”

Isak诚心地向酒神巴克斯祈祷，他不认识Magnus，真的不认识。

宿醉的结果是他不得不推掉周五所有的万圣节派对。Jonas因为还在跟Eva冷战，也没地方去。他们窝在Isak的房间看漫画，真无聊。

“嘿，猜猜我刚做了什么？”他不该那么期待Chris的短信，但他还是打开了和“illest motherf**ker alive”的对话框。“别告诉我你今晚打扮成吸血鬼，那很没创意。”

“我不知道你对William的成见那么深，哈哈。说正经的，我刚才亲了Eva。她一个人躲在二楼的卧室里，手机上还显示着Jonas的来电，哭得眼妆都花了。像我这么绅士的男孩该怎么做？当然是温柔地安慰她，然后……嘿嘿，我敢说Eva挺享受的，是她先亲我的！这下你满意了吧？”

就这么简单？他不确定是Eva太简单，还是Chris的魅力让这场荒唐的追逐变得简单。他给Chris回了句“无图无真相。”

“你太让人扫兴了，宝贝。好吧，我就勉为其难再去亲Eva一次拍照给你看。不过得等Iben喝醉，她刚才差点撞见我们，现在应该还在房间里安慰‘和男朋友吵架而伤心’的Eva，她们相处得好像还不错，哈哈哈。”

Iben——原来Chris的女朋友也在场，那个混蛋真是胆大包天。Isak又读了一遍短信，这次他的视线停留在开始的第二句话。

“别亲她。”Isak打出这句话又很快删了，“我不想让你亲任何人”，再次打字、再次删掉，他不知道自己怎么了。

“气泡一直在闪，你想说什么，宝贝？”  
“别再叫我宝贝。”

Isak赌气地关掉手机，Jonas也没问他怎么了，只说他要去找Eva就离开了。


	4. Chapter 4

Iben和Eva在学校操场上打起来的时候，Chris从教室三楼看得清清楚楚，William瞥了他一眼，他只是习惯性地耸耸肩，没有多做解释。作为当事人，他不仅知道发生了什么，更重要的是为什么会发生。至于没有目击者的那个吻是如何传到Iben耳朵里的，他也再清楚不过。Iben这么一闹，全学校都知道有个不知天高地厚的一年级女生跟二年级的抢男友（虽然这和事情的真相相去甚远），对于荷尔蒙过剩的高中生来说，这简直是最劲爆的八卦。

Isak三个月前来找他的目的，现在看来已经基本实现了，就等Jonas把Eva甩了。Isak不再回他的短信，电话也不接，Chris等到周四，独自对着满桌子的补习材料，一个字也看不进去。

他叫他宝贝时男孩脸红的样子仿佛触手可及，转瞬他们却又变回了陌生人。

Iben来找过他，却没有提分手。“Chris，下次别这样了好吗？”他笑得令人发毛，女友和声和气的样子跟之前大庭广众之下动手打人像是换了一个人。“我警告过她离你远点，别妄想抢别人的男友。”

“Iben，你是个既漂亮又聪明的女孩，这也是我最初跟你交往的原因。不过你要搞清楚一点，没人能‘抢走’你的男朋友，一个巴掌拍不响。或许你早就明白这点，只是不愿意承认。”面对不可否认的真相，女孩的脸色越来越难看。其实Iben错的远不止这一点，但在这个问题上Chris似乎没有立场去说教。

“你可以骂我、打我，我是个混蛋，这些我都能接受。然后我们友好地分手……”  
“Chris，你要为了她跟我分手吗？”

“从来就没有‘她’。对不起，Iben，再见。”

周五放学后，他带着一个新的妞上了车，女孩迫不及待地想得到Penetrators专属的黑色帽衫，印有Chris的名字被单独染红的那一种。Isak和他的朋友们从马路对面走过，男孩们在热烈地讨论着什么，他们隔着车窗玻璃四目相接，彼此都按兵不动，仿佛再近一步就会有什么被点燃。他远远地看见Isak半张小脸都埋在厚厚的围巾和毛线帽里，挺翘的鼻尖被冻得通红。身边的女伴说了些什么Chris一句都没听见，满脑子只想着过去每一周和男孩斗嘴、说笑的情景。

一切都结束了吗？现在是Isak对Jonas对下手的最佳时机，怪不得他完全切断了和自己的联系。从一开始Isak就打算这么做，Chris以为知晓这一点就能和Isak一起玩这个不那么光明磊落的游戏，结果他把自己也玩进去了。

周末大家去Borkis家在Trysil的度假屋嗨翻天，Chris玩得尤其疯，William私下拉着他问是不是有什么事，他像Isak那样翻了个大大的白眼。大麻、酒精还有姑娘的酥胸，一切都那么熟悉，轻易地让人沉醉其中、忘乎所以。后来Seb那个笨蛋把壁炉的烟囱弄坏了，木结构的度假屋很快陷入火灾的危险，一群人吓醒过来赶紧救火，还是无可避免地造成了部分损失。

“保险公司说要三十万克朗！操，去哪儿找这笔钱？”

Chris一身的酒气，拍着胸口说不要紧，下周搞个“Penetrators年度慈善大拍卖”，春宵一刻值千金，“老子刚恢复单身，一定能卖个好价钱！”他还把William拽了过来，“来来来，赌一赌我和William谁的‘初夜权’能卖出更高的竞拍价？”他捏了一把好友的屁股，引来众人不怀好意的口哨声。

到周四，Penetrators脸书上慈善拍卖的通知已经有1000多个赞和200多个RSVP，比起拍卖本身，能在这个派对见识Frogner区内几所高中几乎所有的俊男靓女才是吸引众人的真正原因。William在唠叨他们预定的夜店地方够不够大，而Chris则盯着手机发呆，聊天记录依然停留在两个星期前Isak突然发脾气的那条短信。

William朝他摇摇头，一副他已经无可救药的表情，Chris烦躁地撵对方走人。他是谁？他可是Penetrator Chris啊，一个人唉声叹气太不像入侵者的风格了。那个一年级的小坏蛋想这么不清不楚地利用完他就跑？没门！

周五晚上Chris从Eva的IG点到Jonas的IG，又点到Magnus的IG，终于在一张pre-party的照片上发现了男孩的踪迹。

“To isakyaki：你不来看谁将买走今夜的我么？[茄子emoji]x10”

这是场只有他单独一个玩家的赌局，胜负都将由Chris自己承担。

热闹的派对临近午夜，最吸引人的“慈善拍卖”才刚刚开始。拍卖是通过eBay进行的，Chris和William的底价都是1000克朗，有意者可以直接加价。夜店加了一块投影屏幕，上面滚动显示着最新的竞拍价格。

那蓬松松软软的金色卷发出现在人群中时，Chris懒散地靠在吧台上喝酒，Eva带来的另一个金发女孩缠着他问William的事，而他的眼神却隔着人群锁定了那个看起来无所适从的男孩。

“你知道今晚是谁买下了William吗？”  
“我能看到竞拍者的ID，不过那又怎样？Vilde，如果你那么喜欢William，怎么不去竞拍呢？我保证William很愿意和你那么漂亮的女孩共度良宵。”

他好不容易摆脱了Vilde，继续在酒池肉林里找寻Isak的身影。男孩仍然和他的朋友们在一起，包括他的“情敌”Jonas。小坏蛋也发现了他，可那慌张的小眼神却是Chris始料未及的。就在这时，手机上弹出一个新的参与竞拍提示，之前的竞价按规则每次最少增加100克朗，可这个新入场的玩家一开价就把Chris的身价从1500克朗猛增到5000克朗。大屏幕上更新出这条匿名竞价时，全场顿时一片惊呼，因为这已经超过了Penetrators老大William刚才4200克朗的成交价，虽然买家执意要少付10克朗。

Chris似笑非笑地望着他的男孩，两人手里都攥着手机，一场没有硝烟的战争正在进行中。当下一个竞价者给出6000克朗时，全场的鸦雀无声突然炸开了锅，所有人都在议论到底是谁和谁在争夺Penetrator Chris，不止女孩们大呼小叫，男孩们的八卦之魂也被点燃了。

在令人屏息的几轮叫价之后，匿名买家最终以令人瞠目结舌的一万克朗赢得了与Chris过夜的机会。现场很多人还在议论纷纷，他发现Isak已经转身准备离开了。

“五分钟后到后门等我。”

对付不听话的猫咪Chris一向很有心得，既然Isak还是不肯回他的短信，他拿起话筒走上台，“大家想知道是谁为了William和我一掷千金吗？哇喔，感谢大家的热情支持，我们也很想知道。现在我们将宣布成功竞拍者ID的首字母和尾字母，这样大家能猜到吗？”

当缩写为“i******i@gmail.com”的eBay账号出现在大屏幕上时，他朝男孩的方向比了一个胜利的V字。很快他收到了Isak同意的短信。

“还需要更多线索吗？不不，这样刚刚好，让我们保留一点神秘感吧。好了，今晚的拍卖到此结束，感谢各位的支持。我和William现在就要去赴约了。”

落单的小羊羔刚走到夜店后门，就被Chris拽进了旁边逼仄的储物室。他把Isak困在门后的墙角里，逼着男孩面对他，这次对方妄想用一条冷冰冰的短信就打发他。

男孩身上的气息在昏暗狭窄的房间里似乎被放大了数倍，本来他所熟悉的淡淡的奶香变成诱人的催情剂，Chris忍不住凑近，在Isak光洁的颈间深深地嗅了几下。“嗯……别，”他什么都还没做，敏感的小东西就哼出来声了，身体不断往后躲，挑战着Chris最后的耐心。

“告诉我，isakyaki，你今晚花了那么多钱想要对我做什么？嗯？”越靠越近，呼吸明目张胆地洒在男孩耳窝里，要是打开灯，肯定红得诱人的苹果。Chris确保那一声“嗯”里面充满了遐想的空间，一定要勾得对方心猿意马。

“我，我什么都不会做。”猎物还在负隅顽抗。

“让我们来整理一下思路，你买下了我，”Isak点点头，“然后不打算碰我？”继续点头，“也不打算让别人碰我？”掉进圈套里的小家伙只会一个劲点头，过了几秒钟才反应过来Chris最后一句话的意思，赶忙摇头，可是好像又想到了什么，一时间在点头和摇头之间举棋不定，迷糊的样子逗得他想笑。他知道男孩想要又不敢要的是什么，Chris决定不再跟Isak玩文字游戏，他侧过头对上对方躲闪的视线，他需要更加确定的答案。

“这是我最后一次礼貌地问你，Isak，你到底想要什么？”

男孩再次抬起头时，墨绿色的眼睛装满了令人心疼的悲伤和决绝。仿佛下一句话出口，就将是世界末日。“我想让你……让你不要再追Eva了。”

这大概是Chris听过最愚蠢也最动容的告白。他懂了，男孩早先突然生气的原因，在他说要第二次去亲Eva之后。听到今晚他有可能和别人过夜，又急急忙忙跑来不顾一切地以最高价“买下”他，这个有色心没色胆的小兔崽子。

但Chris还没准备放过他，“Isak，之前是你让我去追Eva，现在又是你让我不要追Eva了，这中间我是不是漏掉了什么？比如……你真正的目标不是Eva，也不是Jonas。”

小老鼠被堵在墙角，嘴边还挂着偷吃的奶酪屑，这次他别想跑！

“我，我……我要走了，你让开。”

“你花了辛辛苦苦做家教的钱买下我，真的什么都不做就要走？这样说出去会坏了我Penetrator Chris的名声诶。我们来打个赌好不好，我不用手，也不用嘴，”天使般的面孔似乎还没听懂他的意思，让人忍不住想染指那份纯真，“也能让你射出来，你信不信？”

男孩将信将疑，可放大的瞳孔已经出卖了他。Chris没等他回答就进一步侵入Isak的私人空间，双手撑在他耳后两侧的墙上，将他严严实实地圈在自己身体覆盖的狭小范围内。这么一来，身高差不多的两人，腰以下几乎已经贴在一起了。

开始Chris只是轻轻地磨蹭，而Isak则不停地往后退。等屁股抵到墙上退无可退，只能乖乖地任他贴上去。他慢慢地扭动胯骨，紧贴着Isak寻找让彼此都舒服的节奏和角度。不一会儿两人之间的温度就热得惊人，Chris隔着牛仔裤也能感觉到对面的小东西慢慢硬起来，自己也没好到哪儿去。

Chris要保持耐心。他退开了一些，持续的压力突然消失，男孩抬起头，显然不满于甜美的摩擦戛然而止，双眼氤氲不解地看着他。男孩无声的乞求让他几乎发狂，一顶胯，重新结合的快感让两人都叫了出来。“啊！Chris，啊……”小家伙叫得他骨头都快酥了，可男孩马上意识到自己的失态，死死咬住薄唇，不肯再发出声音。Chris轻笑一声，继续有一下没一下地隔着布料顶弄男孩的下体，勾得小处男想要却求不得，泪眼汪汪的可怜样让他下身都快硬爆了。

见他仍然按兵不动，Isak开始试着在他向前撞的时候抬起屁股，迎合他的动作，好让那一点点若有若无的摩擦更激烈一些。可试了好几下都跟不上他的节奏，胡乱顶胯的样子就像砧板上待宰的活鱼，扭来扭去只是无谓的挣扎。小坏蛋急了，伸手抓住Chris的腰想往自己小兄弟上磨蹭，被他一把拍掉，抬手将那不听话的小爪子反剪压在Isak头顶，他得好好教训一下贪吃的小老鼠。

“我不能动手，你也不能动手。”  
“可是……呜呜。”

他在男孩耳后吹着热气，“嘘，乖。宝贝，我会好好照顾你的。”

只是隔了两个星期，Chris都没意识到自己如此怀念亲昵地称呼他的男孩。显然那两个字对Isak也有同样的效果，泪珠随着又一次结结实实的撞击从男孩眼角滑落。想亲吻Isak哭红的眼角，可那甜腻的嘤咛正在瓦解他的理智。他实在忍不住了，埋首在Isak裸露的颈窝，下身模仿着性爱的动作不断往男孩身上蹭，又狠又急，双手恨不得在墙上凿出两个坑。

“别啊……别那么快。”男孩小声地哀求。“为什么？不舒服？”他反问时依然没有停不下来。

“不是。我，不想那么快结束。”原来小家伙被他这么弄几下就受不了了，身体还在渴求更多的欢愉。Chris咬着牙放慢速度，让两人的硬挺紧贴在一起，腰杆缓缓地在对方身上画着圈，带来更多让人着迷的快感。在男孩的喘息声变得越来越尖时，又松开半步，只给他若即若离的爱抚。他能感觉到Isak的手又不老实了，扭动着想要挣脱他的束缚。

“想摸吗？”  
“想……”

小家伙被他弄得已经快失神了，急切地仰着脸，粉唇微张似乎在跟他索吻。两人之间的距离频频迫近危险的红线，但现在还不是时候。

“我听说你有个sugar daddy，叫daddy，就给你摸。”  
“……Daddy, please.”

Isak羞得不敢抬头看他，从上往下看，快被咬破的薄唇娇艳欲滴。那张小嘴发出的乞求简直是世上最美妙的声音。Chris刚一松开，男孩的双手很快就环上他的腰，让自己的身体紧紧嵌入他的，哪怕几层布料也阻止不了他们之间燃烧的火苗。Isak像小奶狗一样抱着他干蹭了几下，伴随着几声破碎的呜咽，他知道男孩已经射在裤子里了。

“宝贝，舒服吗？”

Isak像偷吃饼干被抓住的坏孩子，立刻松开双手，心虚地背在自己身后。

“你说吧，要什么？反正我……输了，赌注你说了算。”Isak一脸认命的样子，Chris不禁担心这个小傻瓜要是真落到坏人手里怎么办。

“我要你好好享受这个周末。因为前个周末你好像很不高兴，”Chris想起万圣节派对那晚他们的对话框里一直闪烁的气泡，那些Isak没有发给他的消息里藏着多少秘密，他始终放不下。“也许是我做错了什么，也许是别的原因，都不重要了。我只要你在这个周末能玩得开心点。”视线停留在男孩牛仔裤前被弄湿的那一小块，还故意挑了挑眉，“看起来你刚才挺享受的嘛。”

Isak湿漉漉的眼神活像听说狼外婆不吃小孩了的小红帽，随即俊俏的小脸又唰地红了。

“你……你又取笑我。”

Chris笑着目送男孩在Jonas的第N次电话催促下悻悻离开，他伸出舌头意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，猎物早就掉入了他的陷阱，逃也逃不掉。


	5. Chapter 5

几个人打车回去的一路上，Jonas反复问Isak是不是发烧了。

“没有？那你的脸为什么一直这么红？让我摸摸。”

换做以往，Isak非常乐于享受来自好友的关怀，Jonas跟他一直都那么亲密。但不是现在，他躲开了Jonas的手，那些被汗水粘在他额头上的卷发再不舒服，他也不想让好友发觉自己的异样。刚才的派对上唯一来找他跳舞的人只有醉醺醺的Eva，除此之外谁会在大冬天里出汗呢？半个小时前昏暗的储物间里发生的一切，Chris不动一兵一卒就在他身上点燃的火焰，到现在似乎仍在燃烧，每一寸皮肤都叫嚣着尚未满足的渴望。

“我没事。呃，Jonas，你刚看到Eva了吗？她好像喝多了。”  
“Vilde在照顾她，我想……现在我和她也没什么好说的。”

好友脸上少见的沮丧让Isak心里一紧，两边都还蒙在鼓里，之前Eva甚至让他当传话筒，因为Jonas不肯接她的电话也不听她当面解释。他是这一切的罪魁祸首，而Jonas还像往常一样关心他。

“我很抱歉，兄弟。”  
“都怪Penetrator Chris那个混球，我以为……他会和Eva在一起，结果他让Eva丢了那么大的脸，现在当众拍卖了过夜费，谁知道在跟哪个金主鬼混。”

Isak没有接话。接下去的周末他们也没有再谈起这个话题。

不闻不问不代表事情就会过去。Isak没想到周三放学后的室内五人足球赛99级会碰上97级，Jonas一上场就跟愤怒的公牛似的横冲直撞，坐在场边观赛的Eva毫无疑问让场面更加失控。雄性荷尔蒙带来的冲动足以让比赛变成一场混乱的缠斗，各种大尺度的动作层出不穷，这边Jonas带球撞人，那边Chris就还了一记滑铲。终场哨音响起时Isak都没心情去看比分，虽然他进了个漂亮的头球。谢天谢地没有人在比赛中受伤——直到他回到更衣室。

Jonas不在，Magnus和Mahdi也不在，其它人朝隔壁三年级的更衣室指了指，该死的。他顾不上洗澡换衣服也冲了过去，迎接他的是一片白花花的肉体，被拉扯得歪歪扭扭的内裤，以及男生打架时拳拳到肉的声响。不大的三年级男子更衣室突然变成了古罗马的斗兽场，处于交配期的雄性赤膊上阵扭打成一团，采用最原始的方式来证明谁更孔武有力。因为更衣室里没什么东西能当作武器，随处可见的水瓶成了不二选择，一时间塑料瓶里的液体四处飞溅，本来就湿滑的更衣室更加混乱不堪。

他应该去劝架的，但Isak从来没见过那么多白色的四角内裤，何况是被弄湿的白色内裤。冲在最前面的Jonas的，被推倒的Magnus的，掐住对手脖子的Mahdi的，极力分开人群的William的，许多他叫不上名字的三年级的，以及处在漩涡中心的Chris的，前面被浸湿的那一块黑黑的，鼓鼓的，一大包，生机勃勃地呈现在他眼前。汗水混杂着别的液体让他们每个人看起来像日历男星一样性感，湿漉漉的皮肤下埋藏着充满爆发力的肌肉，空气中充斥着只属于雄性的暴烈气息，让人毫无来由地热血沸腾，想要撕咬、扑倒、摧毁对方。

或者被对方撕咬、扑倒、摧毁，用尖厉的犬齿、强壮的手臂和粗大的阳具。几天前发生在Penetrators派对上的并不是意外，他想要Chris。

Isak刚上前几步就卷入了肉搏之战，他奋力拽住Jonas，却被对方甩开好几米，跌坐在储物柜前的长凳上，后背摔得生疼。想站起来时Chris发现了他，入侵者浑身上下都湿透了，水珠从他金栗色的发梢滴落，然后经过宽阔的肩，滑到胸前，最后顺着他腹肌上浅浅的沟壑往下流，消失在让他口干舌燥的白色内裤里面。这跟他们上一次亲密接触时完全不同，衣冠齐整的Chris已经让他溃不成军，此时赤身裸体的Chris就站在他触手可及的地方，阴茎半硬的轮廓在潮湿的布料里若隐若现，像那些见不得人的春梦一样涌动着恶贯满盈的肉欲。他感觉自己像被掠食者盯上的猎物，身体同时被难以启齿的欲望和恐惧控制，无法动弹。

趁Chris转身的瞬间，Jonas从旁边抓起不知道谁从自动贩卖机里买的盒装牛奶，朝“情敌”的方向奋力一掷，正对好友的Isak下意识地喊了句“小心”。Chris低头躲过了突袭，牛奶盒沿着飞行轨迹正好砸在Isak头顶的储物柜上，哐啷一声，破了。

短短的瞬间似乎被拉长成为一个慢镜头，Isak楞在原地，他看到Jonas的盛怒，Chris的恣肆，还有其它男生们惊讶的表情。然后他感觉到有什么液体落在他脸上，冰冰的，甜甜的，眼睫毛都被凝住了，他却忍不住伸出舌尖舔了一下，再一下。

他听到类似头狼向猎物发动进攻前的低吼，接着是更多骚动。等到他能睁开眼，William正把作势要冲向前报复的Chris猛地推开，而Magnus和Mahdi则拼命拦住不甘示弱的Jonas。

“你他妈理应帮我的！”Chris的咆哮响彻更衣室，William却冷冷地说：“够了。是你先勾搭他的妞，要是换做我，早把你脖子拧断了。”

混乱中Chris拦腰将Isak拽起来，几乎是抱着他往储物柜后面的淋浴区走去，刚弄了他一头一脸的牛奶也沾到对方身上。

“放开我！”  
“放开你？放开你像被一群男人颜射后嘴角还挂着精液，被人看见逃出三年级的更衣室？”

Chris粗鄙的词语像火辣辣的巴掌打在他脸上，他恼火地抬手抹掉残留在皮肤上的牛奶。这时热水哗地从头浇下来，热气在两人之间蒸腾，也柔化了Chris刚才杀红眼的吓人表情。

“你，刚才有受伤么？”Chris的担忧让他偷偷扬起嘴角，Isak摇摇头。“你呢？”Chris嗤笑了一声，“就当打了一场加时赛。”他身体前倾，越过Isak的肩膀去拿放在花洒杆下面的洗发水，两人的下半身无可避免地碰撞在一起。Isak想掐一把自己的大腿，因为现在Chris完全勃起的阴茎隔着内裤直挺挺地抵在他股间，他得确定这不是过去这个周末他的某个梦境。

这时周围也陆续来了不少来洗澡的三年级，两人拉开了一点距离。“快点洗，我柜子里有备用的衣服，呆会换好再出去。”Chris催促着他，Isak低下头，连胸口都变成了粉红色，反正全怪水蒸气。

更衣室的闹剧过后，一年级和三年级总算平静了几天。Isak却发觉自己越来越害怕和Chris独处，周四傍晚的补习简直如坐针毡，Chris的每一个眼神、每一次靠近都会让他心跳加快，偏偏对方并没有像慈善派对那一晚再次对他“出手”。翻书时不经意碰到他的手指，害得他像触电一样差点弹开，始作俑者却眉梢轻挑、抱以无害的微笑，温柔地藏起掠食者的獠牙。

Chris这边他还没理清头绪，家里的不定时炸弹终于在周末爆炸了。

母亲的病情再次发作，父亲不得不把她送进特殊的治疗机构。这不是他们第一次面对，更糟的情况也有过；然而父亲好像受够了，他说他在外面“有另一个家”，天亮要带走年幼的妹妹，“不能让Lea在这种环境中长大”。半夜Isak从医院回到家，看着母亲发病时弄得一片狼藉的客厅和父亲为Lea收拾行李后空荡荡的卧室，再也无力支撑。他躲进自己的房间，坐在地上抱紧膝盖，他不能哭，被父亲看见会教训他男孩不该流眼泪。

Jonas来的时候他想都没想就扑到好友怀里，眼泪沾湿了对方还没来得及脱下的外套，上面带着清晨的寒气。在凌晨五点Isak能打电话求助的人，只有Jonas。

他哭了很久，以至于何时在好朋友怀里睡着也不记得了。醒来时天已经大亮，房间里被砸坏的东西和碎片都被收拾干净了，从厨房传来月桂和洋葱的香味。Isak以为自己还在做梦，他揉了揉之前哭肿的眼睛，探出半个脑袋发现Jonas正在做饭。

“傻瓜，怎么不穿鞋子？扎到脚怎么办？”

Jonas宠溺的眼神让他光着脚也觉得暖暖的，刚想说点什么，饿了大半天的肚子咕咕叫起来。两人没有去平时Valtersen一家用的餐桌，而是翘着腿坐在料理台上直接吃起来。吃完饭Isak想抢着洗碗，却被Jonas笑着推开了，“与其等你打碎盘子又哭鼻子喊疼找我要创口贴，还不如我自己洗呢。”他努努嘴，知道自己争不过Jonas。

下午两人安静地在房间里写作业，突然门铃大作，Isak紧张地看了Jonas一眼，好友示意他会去处理，让Isak不用担心。他躲在自己房间里，隐约好像听见女孩说话的声音。一定是Eva，因为没有别的女孩知道他家的地址。她也只来过一两次，平时总是Isak去Jonas家玩或死皮赖脸地缠着Jonas一起去Eva家。Eva在周末非找他不可的原因……只可能是那件事败露了。无数乱七八糟的念头在脑海里打架，最初怂恿Chris去勾引Eva的预谋，然后通过IG跟Iben告密的诡计，后来又让Chris不要再追Eva的矛盾，Isak感觉头疼得快炸了。

很快Jonas就回来了， 一个人。他说Eva好像有什么事要找Isak，在听说了Isak家里的情况后就离开了，还让他代为问好。

“你手机是不是关机了？她说联系不上你。”

Isak才想起来半夜打电话给Jonas之后，就再也没管手机，大概早就没电了。他等着Jonas继续问他Eva找上门的事，但对方似乎并不急于追问，只是叫他过几天记得去找Eva。

“Isak，你不用担心，不管谁来都会被我赶跑的。你要是累了就再去睡一会儿，我会叫你起来吃晚饭的。”Jonas轻抚着他消瘦的背脊，柔声对他说。Isak拽着好友的衣角，仿佛他是自己最后的依靠。

七点多的时候Isak又被一阵门铃声吵醒，他刚穿好衣服准备去看是谁，Jonas已经黑着脸关上了门。

“真是就见鬼了，三年级的Chris为什么会来找你？他好像拿着什么东西，见到我又缩回去了。告诉我他说的不是真的，你在帮他补习功课？简直一派胡言！是不是他威胁你什么？Isak，告诉我，我绝饶不了那个混蛋。”

“我……他，没有威胁我。”Isak极力回避Jonas难以置信的视线，他无法跟好友解释这其中前前后后太多失控的情节，至少不是现在。“Chris他……我知道你很讨厌他，但他不是坏蛋。别担心，好吗？”

晚餐后他在Jonas的“监督”下清理了厨房，他确实需要做点别的事来分散注意力。他们像平常一样窝在沙发里玩FIFA，照顾了他一整天的Jonas坚持了一小会儿就打开始瞌睡。Isak数不清这是Jonas陪在他身边的第几个、几十个夜晚，他愧疚地抱来毯子，给好友盖好。

白天睡饱了，晚上没人陪的Isak什么都不想做，一个人在漆黑的房间里盯着天花板发呆。忽然外面传来一阵引擎的声音，接着有道光从窗口射到对面的墙壁上，光源一闪一闪的，像是某种秘密讯号，他差点以为遇到了小偷。小心翼翼地爬到窗户下面，偷瞄了一眼外面，有辆陌生的机车停在窗外，车上人穿着有白色荧光条的夹克在夜色中像豹子一样神秘而惹眼，只见他在月光下摘下头盔，那张熟悉的侧脸英俊到令人屏息。

“你为什么会在这儿？”Isak明知这个问题毫无意义，尤其当他已经爬上Chris的机车，因为寒冷而搂紧对方的腰。Chris为什么会来，Chris要带他去哪儿，这些都不重要，此刻Isak只想感受另一个男生的体温，让对方放荡不羁的灵魂带他暂时逃离这栋犹如人间地狱的房子。


	6. Chapter 6

把许久不碰的雅马哈做完保养接回来时，机车店里的伙计都用怪异的眼神打量他。奥斯陆十一月的天气对机车骑士可不太友好。直到男孩单薄的胸膛贴在他后背上，笨拙的双手被他塞进夹克口袋里，怦怦的心跳声敲击着鼓膜，再刺骨的寒风Chris也觉得值得。

哪怕只有一丁点儿，和Isak的身体接触总让他着迷。他太想要了，可又不能吓跑猎物。

寒冷的冬夜，空空荡荡的海底隧道里只留下机车风驰电掣的影子，很快他们就到了目的地。

“这是哪儿？”  
“Ekeberg的山顶。”

璀璨的奥斯陆夜景像一幅长长的画卷呈现在他们眼前，远处的霍尔门科伦滑雪跳台像颗巨型的白色珍珠，和峡湾近处闪耀着玻璃光芒的奥斯陆歌剧院，一圆一方，遥相辉映。

“下面接近海边的那座桥，是蒙克当年为《呐喊》取景的地方。对面那个小岛，看到了吗？就是《呐喊》背景里的Hovedøya岛。”

Isak满脸狐疑地看着他，还伸出手指戳了戳他的脸颊，“你是不是假的Chris？”冰凉的指尖被冻得通红，他褪下皮手套，将男孩的手捂在自己手心。

Chris承认这么浪漫确实不像他的风格，“没错，因为‘真的Chris’被某人的‘好朋友’赶了出来，还在生气呢。”

他的男孩终于露出一抹微笑，“对不起，Jonas……他对你有些成见。你能告诉我‘真的Chris’之前准备送给我的礼物是什么吗？我想好好感谢他。”Isak俏皮的模样可爱极了，只要看到他开心Chris就放心了。看来带小家伙出来兜兜风没错，至少让他换个环境也换个心情。

白天一直打不通男孩的电话，他是从Eva那儿问到Isak家的情况。女孩的语气有些不快，他大概也猜得到原因。Eva满腹的怨念，三言两语就被他把话套出来了。那个小坏蛋居然是用IG发私信的方式跟Iben告的密，证据就明晃晃地躺在收件箱里，Eva从Iben手机里看到后，差点气炸了。要不是得知Isak刚遭遇的不幸，他一点也不怀疑Eva想把Isak家都给烧了的决心。

听完男孩家里的变故，Chris用一下午的时间做了他最拿手的慰问礼，没想到却吃了个闭门羹。眉毛像两条毛毛虫的一年级男孩堵在Isak家门口，像个正义的光明骑士，他反倒成了这段四角恋中的罪魁祸首。

“我家的事，你怎么知道的？……Eva？”他点点头。如果男孩不想多说，他也不会多问。结果两人都陷入了沉默，耳边只有瑟瑟寒风的呼啸声。

“你不问吗？”  
“你想说吗？”

小家伙叹了口气，沉重得跟他稚气未脱的面容一点也不搭。Chris见状便尽量让自己听起来不那么严肃，尽管这个问题一点都不轻松。

“你要是担心被我笑话，大可不必。在操蛋的家庭成员这方面，除了William那家伙，我至今还没遇到过对手。你想抱怨什么都可以，或者要不要讨论下怎么跟Eva圆谎？你应该发现了吧，她已经知道你跟Iben告密的事了。你啊，今天算是因祸得福，躲过一劫。”

Isak又被他逗笑了，一看就没打过架的小拳头捶在他胸口。Chris顺势用手心包住他，将手指一根根扳平，跟他十指相扣。男孩偷偷瞧了他一眼，又看看被他握住的手，刚才脸上的焦虑已经不见了，取而代之的是一抹难以言喻的娇羞。

“该说的Eva都告诉你了吧。我真的不知道该怎么办……我一直都在责怪父亲没照顾好母亲，无非是想推卸自己的责任。我讨厌自己什么都做不了……”

“宝贝，你才十六岁。”Chris不自觉地拉近两人间的距离，用身体帮他的男孩挡寒风。

“我想，过段时间搬出去。我真的没法在那个家里继续待下去，Jonas也不可能天天都守着我。”

“像个老妈子。”

“你闭嘴！”显然他的话让男孩含泪的目光中扬起一丝笑意，“这件事我连Jonas都没说过。”

“要是有什么我能帮上忙的，随时来找我，听到没？”他假装凶巴巴的语气让男孩彻底破功，一边笑一边抹眼泪。

“Chris…你为什么对我那么……”男孩轻声问他，刚哭过可怜兮兮的样子简直让人想犯罪。Chris打断了Isak的问题，“你不是想知道我带了什么礼物吗？打开看看。”

从机车侧箱取出来的纸盒已经有点变型了，好在里面的蛋糕还没被压坏。“你烤的？布朗尼？你到底是谁？快点把真的大坏蛋Penetrator Chris还给我！”

Chris哈哈大笑，他把手指插在男孩柔软的金发里肆意揉弄了一番，惹得对方发出像小奶狗一样的咕噜声，“吃一块你就知道了。”

小家伙将信将疑地咬了一口，然后很快就吃掉一整块。“怎么样？这可是我独家秘方的大麻巧克力布朗尼，最棒的叶子配最棒的甜点，会让你舒服得像躺在棉花糖里。我才不要跟毛毛虫眉毛分享。‘真的Penetrator Chris’就在你面前，说吧，要怎么谢我？”

男孩侧过头，还有点湿润的双眼迷离地望着他，他们之间的距离近得Chris想吻掉沾在Isak嘴角的蛋糕屑。他看着Isak闭上眼睛，眼皮和睫毛因为紧张而颤抖，下一秒那张他肖想了几个月的小嘴就凑了上来。只是嘴唇贴嘴唇那么简单的动作就撩拨得Chris快按耐不住，这时男孩微启薄唇，怯生生地继续吻他。

盒子里的蛋糕落了一地，Chris捧着Isak的脸加深了这个吻，激烈地回应着男孩。舌头扫过敏感的上颌齿列，再把那漂亮的弓形唇瓣含在嘴里，用尖尖的虎牙反复啃咬、磨蚀。他的宝贝顺从地张开小嘴，予求予取。

分开时两人都有点喘不过气，大口呼出来的白烟模糊了彼此的视线。除了十六岁少年躁动的欲望，Chris仿佛在Isak眼里还看到了别的东西。

“你可以只说一声谢谢的。”他忍不住用拇指抚摩男孩被他亲肿的唇瓣，说着言不由衷的谎话。

Isak低着头，“都怪你蛋糕里的叶子。”他的男孩也在撒谎，谁都清楚任何叶子都不可能那么快发挥作用。

Chris没有揭穿Isak的谎言。他还在等，等上钩的鱼儿放弃挣扎，心甘情愿地任他宰割。

他们把散落在地上的布朗尼拣回盒子里，Isak又偷吃了一块，双颊鼓鼓的满嘴都是蛋糕。Chris嘱咐已经有点嗨的小家伙抱紧自己，骑上机车赶在Jonas醒来之前把他的“灰姑娘”送回家去。

之后的一周Isak都没有来学校上课，不过Chris每天都会收到来自Baby angel [糖果emoji]的短信。他们有一搭没一搭地聊天，Isak嘲笑他发过去的Ed Sheeran双面新单，他也毫不留情地吐槽Isak发来的Jaden Smith的Fallen，尽管他其实很喜欢那首歌。他每天都往Isak家的地址寄不同的东西：16寸大的辣肠披萨（他有点不爽，但认为应该足够Isak和Jonas吃了，而且他现在已经知道Isak讨厌牛油果，“美国人为什么喜欢吃那么难吃的玩意？”）；新出的PS4版刺客信条；然后在收到Isak抱怨家里只有PS3的短信后，第二天又寄去一台新的PS4；还有一双全新配色的Yeezy 350 V2，“说真的，它们像我奶奶织的毛线袜一样老土”，“你不喜欢可以把它们扔了”，“Instagram: isakyaki just shared a post”，男孩穿着Yeezy的照片评论里，Mahdi在问能不能把他的sugar daddy也介绍给他的朋友们。

现在他还没法像Jonas那样正大光明地亲自照顾Isak，但Chris总有自己的办法。

新的一周终于开始了，他跟Isak约好要补上之前暂停的补习，所以星期一放学后就把车停在Nissen旁边的另一个街区等人。那里是他和William为了避人耳目的第二停车场，反正都要吃罚单，停哪儿都一样。小家伙刚钻进车里就把书包一扔，迫不及待地跟他索吻，仿佛过去的几天他们把该说的话都在电话和短信里说完了，现在嘴巴有更重要的事要做。Chris早习惯了姑娘们主动投怀送抱，而Isak却是不同的，只见他粉嫩的薄唇微微翘起，慢慢靠近后用小巧的鼻尖蹭着Chris，仿佛不把他亲个够就是虐待小动物。

突如其来的惊喜让Chris放松了警惕，过了一会保时捷引擎的声响才让他反应过来，William的车刚刚驶离。不出意外，手机屏幕亮起，好友的短信如期而至。

"You got caught by my girl. Didn't know that little blonde first year was your boy."

“出了什么事？”给Isak看了短信之后，男孩的脸色忽然变得异常紧张。

“他说的是Noora？我们被Noora发现了？”  
“大概是吧，Noora刚才可能在他车里。”

刚还缠着他发梢的手退了回去，Isak看起来像只受惊的小兔子。

“该死，他们不知道，平时只是开玩笑，他们都不知道我是……Noora，Noora和Jonas一起上法语课，她会告诉他，然后大家都会知道，我……”

“Isak，你不想让你的朋友知道你和我……”  
“不！求你别说了。”

Chris没有再说一句话，他直接把Isak送回家，不等男孩更多的解释，开车掉头就走了。


	7. Chapter 7

“你知道你可以跟我说任何事，对吧？”Jonas的话总是让人宽慰，Isak点点头，这些天好友关切的眼神让他左右为难。Jonas大概以为他还在为父母的事情烦恼，他没法跟任何人倾诉，也没法在社交网络上发泄。这是Chris不辞而别后的第三天，也是他们约好每周补习的日子，可他却躺在床上发了一晚上的呆。笔记本压在胸口，上面“十道题快速测试你的性取向”的窗口还亮着，仿佛在嘲笑他149的智商。

他想过跟Jonas说关于Chris的事，甚至不在乎要坦白他从中作梗破坏好友恋情的部分。

这几个月来，他习惯了Chris“陌生人”的身份。Chris不认识他的朋友，他也不认识Chris的朋友，不管偶遇Chris的母亲还是被William和Noora撞见，都是意外。他们在外人面前没有任何交集，就像陌生人一样，这种现实中的隔阂像一条安全带，对亲朋好友难以启齿的秘密，他却可以轻而易举对Chris吐露——在遇到Chris之前，Jonas就是他最大的秘密。

跟Chris分享这个秘密却让引发了戏剧性的转变，慢慢地和Chris在私下做的任何事变得更隐秘，也更刺激。每每想起Penetrators慈善派对上Chris对他做的事，当时一墙之隔他甚至能隐约听到Jonas和其它朋友聊天，他没法否认那种类似偷情的悖德感让自己浑身燥热，尽管Jonas什么都不知道。他不确定更衣室打架那天Jonas最后有没有看到他被Chris拽走，有没有看到Chris勃起的阴茎抵着他的下半身，也许没有，但仅是这样龌龊的想法就足够他躲在洗手间偷偷来一发。更不用说家里出事的第二天夜里，Chris几乎是从天而降将他从Jonas的庇护下“掳走”，在疾驰的机车上身体的每一个细胞都因为和Chris“私奔”而兴奋不已，之后的大麻布朗尼只能屈居第二。

Jonas不再是他的小秘密，而成了他性幻想的催化剂。这场醒不来的春梦，因为Chris的加入，比之前那些说不清道不明的情愫更羞耻。

如果说欲望让他上瘾，那么真正让Isak胆怯的，则是三年级男生数不清的风流债。

“我听说，Penetrator Chris最近在追一个模特还是什么的美人儿，礼物送得那叫一个勤，结果被人家拒绝了。你们能想像吗？像他那样的人，啧啧……真想见识一下对方究竟是何方神圣。”

Isak在女孩们旁边站着发呆，Eva约他放学后一起走回家。现在人还没来，倒让他听到Vilde一本正经地八卦。与Chris相关的话题让他没来由的紧张，撇过头假装没在听，还是逃不过Noora的眼神，女孩略带关切的表情温良而收敛，Isak却无法领会她的善意。她知道Isak的秘密，这已经足够让男孩不安了。

“你们在聊什么？”  
“Eva！我们在聊Chris，我是说Penetrator Chris，听说他去勾搭新的妞却被拒绝了。”

Eva只是笑笑，似乎一点也不惊讶。Isak好奇她是怎么做到的，为什么那么快就不介意了，毕竟她和Chris的“绯闻”可是几周前整个学校的谈资。

他害怕成为下一个Eva。Jonas他们也许不会介意他喜欢的是男孩或是女孩，但那个人不能是Christoffer Schistad，会让他成为下一段八卦谈资和嘲笑对象的原罪。

他们去了Nissen附近的一个小公园，只有两个人的时候Eva也不再掩饰，直截了当问他为什么跟Iben告密。他把早就编好的借口演得天衣无缝，Eva反倒被他问得迷惑了。

“你的意思是…你，你喜欢我？Isak，我从来没想过……”

按照他的剧本，这时只要继续打悲情暗恋牌即可。末了，他还装模作样为对方打抱不平，“我很抱歉，但那个Chris害你被人打却没有站出来帮你，真是个三心二意的混蛋。”

“你并不知道。”  
“得了吧，Eva，所有人都知道Penetrator Chris是个花花公子。”

Eva的语气忽然强硬起来，“Isak，你并不了解他。你不能对一个你不了解的人随随便便下结论，他有错，并不代表在这件操蛋的事情上我就是无辜的。我吻了他，在我和Jonas没分手的时候。”

女孩的坦诚让Isak对自己指使Chris引诱对方的勾当少了一点负罪感，但接下去Eva的话又让他动摇了，“别人都说他是花花公子，那只是传言。我们不能一边自己在派对上到处勾搭、一边又指责别人沾花惹草。就算Chris真的是个花花公子，也不代表他不会改变。据我所知，Vilde刚才说的都是真的，Penetrators的成员都在打听，Chris好像真的喜欢上一个人，但大家都不知道是谁。反正不是我就对了，哈哈。”

Eva笑得轻描淡写，Isak心跳却快得像要从胸口蹦出来。

回到家，Isak把自己锁在房间里。他趴在窗台上，外面是一成不变的院子和栅栏，干枯的草地上歪歪斜斜停着一辆他初中时骑的单车，在雨雪的冲刷下已经锈迹斑斑。他知道不管等多久，Chris都不会再出现了。

他们相识是因为一个骗局。因此Isak从未认真考虑过他和Chris到底算什么，就像对方一开始说的，他能用一句hello就让女孩心如小鹿乱撞，却对爱情故事没兴趣。

担心他一个人在演唱会门口吹冷风，就穿越大半个城市去接他，只是一时好意；知道他被放鸽子心里难受，就放下公子哥的面子当众吆喝帮他把票卖了，只是一时好意；为了讨他开心主动用自己的糗事打破僵局，只是一时好意；补习到犯困时用M&M豆跟他打闹、对嘴型叫他baby，只是一时好意；他说饿了，就去厨房给他弄吃的，只是一时好意；在他快被欲望逼到悬崖边时，松开他的手，任由他放肆地索取，只是一时好意；怕他被人笑话，拽着他洗干净脸上的牛奶、给他准备换洗的衣服，只是一时好意；听说他家里出了事，就烤制了拿手的甜点去找他，第一次找不到又找了第二次，只是一时好意；捂着他冰冷的手凶巴巴地说有什么事都可以去找对方，只是一时好意；在他笨拙地亲上去时像等了一个世纪那么久激烈地回吻他，只是一时好意；在他情绪低落到没法去上学时，每天变着花样给他送礼物，只是一时好意。

Isak可以继续欺骗自己，因为全他妈的只是Chris的一时好意。

不然呢？说得好像Chris什么时候需要动那么多脑筋才能找到上床的对象似的，他忍不住自嘲。

可Chris什么都没说，任凭Isak胡思乱想、自乱阵脚。那个他不敢承认早就一见钟情的对象，现在把他晾在爱情的泥沼里越陷越深。也难怪，他自私地享用了那么多Chris的关心、体贴、照顾和……宠爱，却从未给过Chris哪怕一丁点回报。他甚至不知道Chris喜欢什么（除了糟糕的音乐品味），或者就算有，他又怎么知道那不是画蛇添足——以Chris的家世，想要的东西有什么买不到的吗？

Isak忽然想起Chris的母亲曾给他留过电话，忐忑不安地拨通了那个他从未打过的号码，不管有多丢脸，这兴许是他最后的机会……

百无聊赖的星期五晚上，看Netflix看到昏昏欲睡的Isak被手机铃声震醒，电话那头的Jonas听起来很糟糕，他说他受了伤刚偷偷溜回家，他说他需要Isak。

当然，Isak想都没想，立刻拿起家里急救箱就往外跑。

他熟门熟路地翻过灌木丛溜进Jonas家，敲了敲窗户，半张脸都挂满血迹的Jonas挣扎着让他进了屋。“上帝啊，到底发生了什么？”Isak边问边帮对方清理。他并不擅长做这个，事实上血淋淋的伤口让他犯怵，但他必须坚持住，这是Jonas，他最好的朋友，他愿意为他做任何事——在几个月前甚至包括那种事，如果Jonas也想要的话。

“操，真他妈惊险。我去找Chris了，”Isak手一抖差点把消毒酒精倒在床单上，“我是说……你知道，我不想跟三年级的结什么仇，他是个混球但我也没好到哪儿去，Eva的事我也有错。反正，我去找他，就想跟他说那事就算这么过去了，我不是那种成天找人打架闹事的家伙。结果你猜怎么着？我在他家门口说着话，Yakuza的人不知道从哪儿冲了出来，听到动静有两个他们Penetrators的人从他家跑出来，但是就我们四个人，而对方有十几个人，我操！他看局势肯定打不过，居然叫我先抡他几拳。”

Isak惊呼了一声，他不敢相信Chris为什么要那么做。“我也纳闷，接着他小声说Yakuza的人没见过我，如果看到我打他，会以为我也是寻上门的仇家，大概就不会对我下手。我不肯，他骂了几句又叫我赶紧跑，要不是他和另外两个三年级死撑着，我大概早完蛋了，有个Yakuza的家伙带了刀，真是太卑鄙了！我想打电话给你，可是手机被冻得没法开机，回到家接上电源才能用。”

“Chris，他……”  
“他肯定被打得比我惨，Yakuza那帮人知道他是Penetrators的二当家，William不在，明摆着冲他去的。”

“操操操！Chris，我……”Isak觉得胸口像被人狠狠揍了一拳，他几乎无法呼吸。“Isak，Isak！你听说我说，我想我猜到了，你和Chris……上周那些礼物都是他送的吧。操，我也想不通你们俩怎么会……但是管它呢，Chris不是坏人，他现在可能也需要你。”

“你知道Chris家在哪儿对吗？”Isak夺门而出，Jonas的话早被他甩在身后。他在夜晚空荡荡的街道上疯狂地奔跑，跑不动的时候就会想起Jonas说Yakuza的人带了刀，他全身所有的血管似乎都快爆裂开来，他不敢想像，如果有三长两短，他还没来得及跟Chris说……想打电话又怕Chris不理他。

他跑了两家区内的医院，都没有打听到有符合描述的伤员。万般无奈之下只能拨通Noora的电话，女孩告诉他William已经赶过去了，他们现在应该在Chris家。谢天谢地Noora没有多问他和Chris的事，他真的没时间解释那么多。

街口停着William的保时捷，Isak终于停下了脚步。寒冷的冬夜里喘出来的气立刻变成冰凉的水汽，大口的呼吸让他的肺都觉得疼，可这跟他担心Chris受的伤相比根本不算什么。他守在坏掉的路灯下面，Chris家亮着的灯成了唯一的光亮。临近午夜，William带着另外两个人走了出来，入侵者们开车离开后，Isak才敢去按门铃。

“Isak？”门禁处的显示屏上出现Chris伤痕累累的脸，才一句话就让他没用地哭了出来，“你怎么来了？”

进门后客厅里没有人，Isak认出右边卧室的灯光。他从来没有进过那个房间，那次意外弄脏衣服，用的也是客房的洗手间。更准确地说是他不敢进去，Chris和卧室，这两个词联在一起简直是他的天敌。

推开门才发现Chris的卧室和他想像的不太一样，旧式家具让房间不像整栋房子那么清冷，八斗柜上甚至摆着一个古罗马造型的银杯，和橱柜里的火车模型以及墙壁上性感的MAXIM海报女郎，共同构成了十八岁男生的小天地。

眼下他顾不了那么多，三步并两步朝床边冲了进去。他多么想扑到Chris怀里，脚步却停在床前，三年级男生虚弱地靠在床头，他的左眼肿得几乎完全睁不开，英挺的眉骨上贴了一排白色的止血绷，缝针的痕迹清晰可见，还有一道长长的刀痕落在他脸颊上，像他曾笑话过的万圣节妆。Isak伸出手靠近Chris的脸，他不敢触碰，手指在能感受到对方脸上的绒毛时停了下来，他怕Chris会疼，那会让他更心疼。

“你不是应该在Jonas那儿？”Chris的声音低哑得像受伤的野兽，任何反驳的话都好像会加深他的伤口。见Isak不说话，Chris接着说，“他也有点破相，不过应该没事的，你不用太担心。”

“可我更担心你！”眼泪和憋在心里的话一起迸发出来，Isak慌乱地用另一手抹掉泪水。

Chris握住他的手时Isak一怔，下一秒掌心就被拉着贴上对方的脸颊，只听见Chris长长地舒了一口气，闭上眼轻轻地磨蹭着他手心，犹如恋人般亲昵。滚烫的肌肤让他差点以为Chris发烧了，他紧张地摸了摸对方的额头。

“是你的手太冰了。”

Isak连忙收回自己的手，生怕让Chris不舒服。失去抚慰后，Chris睁开眼睛望着他，“你是不是在楼下等了很久才冻成这样？小傻瓜……”

眼泪像断线的珠子一样掉下来，他觉得丢脸极了。跟Chris受的伤相比，自己那点委屈根本不算什么。可只要听见Chris温柔的声音，他可以什么都不管不顾，颤抖的双手重新捧起Chris脸，他想抱着他，让他远离伤痛。

“嘘~别哭，宝贝。我还担心我的脸被打成这样，你就不要我了。”Chris艰难地扯出一个微笑。听到Chris那样叫他，Isak更想哭了，恨不得让那些伤都落在自己身上。

“我看见William的车在楼下……”  
“嗯，他开车载我去相识的私人诊所缝了针，又送我回来。我的腿也受了点伤，开车不方便。”

“怪不得我去医院找不到你，我听Jonas说有人带了刀，我……”他紧紧握着Chris的手，为自己没他身边的每一秒钟而后怕。

“你担心我了吗？好了，没事了，宝贝乖。伤成这样去医院他们一定会报警的，我不想让事情变得更复杂。我已经和William商量了对策，Penetrators会做出回应的。不过，你真的去了医院？哈哈……啊！忘了我现在不能笑。”Chris疼得皱起眉头，不得不捂着侧腹，Isak视线顺着他手的动作往下移，这才发现宽松的黑T恤领口也有些许伤痕，想掀开看个明白，却被Chris摁住了。

“我通常不会拒绝漂亮的男孩主动帮我脱衣服，但今晚……宝贝，相信我，你不会想看的。”

“经常有漂亮的男孩脱你的衣服吗？”Isak低头小声地埋怨，手里把玩着T恤的边缘，Chris下面只穿了条四角内裤，他顿时觉得喉咙发紧。吸了一下鼻子，差点忘了自己刚才哭过。

这时Chris勾起他的下巴，那双平时桃花泛滥的眼睛定定地看着他，勾魂的栗色眼眸里此时似乎只有他一个人的影子，Isak知道自己早已深陷其中，逃不掉，也不想逃。

“只有一个漂亮男孩，他的眼睛是世界上最美的祖母绿，他不喜欢吃葡萄干和牛油果，他像冬天里水仙一样娇嫩，却喜欢听八九十年代的黑帮饶舌歌，他没去过日本却取了一个带日语的ID，他聪明过人又笨得可爱，比如我打赌他不会戴安全套。”

Isak羞红了脸，“那一点也不好笑。”Chris拉近了他们之间的距离，他慌得不敢再与对方对视。眼角瞄到他日思夜想的丰盈的嘴唇也破了一块，鲜红的创口似乎还透着血腥味，而他就像闻到腥味的猫，克制不住伸出舌尖去舔了一下。

“Isak，”他爱极了Chris在他唇边叫他的名字，颤动的双唇仿佛要把那两个简单的音节印刻在彼此的灵魂上。“我想要你。”天啊，这几个字就让他差点忘了心跳，全身的血液似乎都汇集到了某个地方。

“今晚也许不是最好的时机。我只能躺着，不是很方便。但我们可以做点别的，你知道，手指和嘴巴也能做很多事，就像我上次保证的那样。”

他知道Chris是在说慈善派对那一夜，但这不是他想要的。“我也想要你！我是说…我不知道，但是，等等，”他有点语无伦次，该怎么不失风度地问喜欢的人有没有润滑剂，真是个难题。他决定一不做二不休，爬起来开始翻弄Chris的床头柜。对方没有阻拦他也许是有预谋的，因为他才打开第二个抽屉就找到了想要的东西。

“我，我什么都会做！你等着瞧吧。”

他捏着润滑剂像小偷一样躲进浴室，后背抵着门，生怕Chris会追过来阻止他。过了几分钟，等心跳平复了几分，他确信房间里的人没有动静，才开始脱自己的衣服。尽管反锁了浴室的门，他还是有些不好意思，仿佛自己的一举一动在这个私密的空间也会被Chris看见。但他没时间纠结了，飞快地冲了个澡，然后像之前尝试过的那样用手指准备自己。这并不容易，考虑过他从来没像小电影里那样成功地找到那个该死的地方（看起来真的很爽，难道是演员假装出来的？）几次挫败让他甚至怀疑在生物课上拿到了假的6分。

“宝贝，你再不出来我就要睡着了。”Chris的声音听上去真的很疲惫，Isak急急忙忙又倒了点冰冷的液体，三根手指努力地在身后开拓，幸好Chris不会看到他这幅窘迫的样子，为什么就那么难呢？不管了，他想船到桥头自然直。

拧开门把手时，Isak突然意识到自己全身一丝不挂，已经硬了好半天的性器毫无遮挡翘得老高，这让他怎么走出去？他回头扫了一眼扔在地上的衣服，捡起那件白色的毛衣匆忙往身上套，里面没了卫衣，毛衣略显宽大，毛茸茸的直接摩擦在皮肤上痒到不行，但它刚刚好能遮住半个屁股，Isak没得选择只能硬着头皮就这样出去。

显然Chris对这件毛衣也不是很满意，“你不打算脱了它吗？”入侵者的眼神在他毛衣下摆和大腿根结合的地方不断游移，Isak觉得Chris就算手被绑起来也能把他扒光。

“你都不脱，我也不脱！”他爬上床，赌气坐在Chris大腿上，他十分清楚从对方的角度，他现在就跟没穿衣服一样，前面的小帐篷支得高高的，后面光着屁股湿乎乎地压在那根玩意上。“听上去很公平。好吧，那我们就不脱衣服。”Chris看上去像只慵懒的大猫，虽然挂了彩，丝毫不影响他那与生俱来的自信和狂妄。

“Isak，你知道我们不必做这个。”在他挪动屁股想给对方点暗示时，Chris忽然说，“这是你的第一次对吗，宝贝？你一个人不可能用这个姿势，我不想让你受伤。”

撒谎，他明明能感觉到Chris在他臀瓣之间已经硬了，虽然分不清是谁把两人之间仅隔的那条内裤也弄湿了。“我不行？我可是骑乘之王！”嘴仗可不能输，Isak怒气冲冲地扯掉碍事的内裤，Chris的大家伙就这样赤裸裸地在他面前竖起来，隔着布料时好像没这么大啊。他心虚地咽了一下口水，殊不知他喉结滑动的样子在入侵者眼中吹响了进攻的号角。

他跪在Chris大腿两侧，抓起不晓得什么时候出现在床头的安全套。他紧张得要命，直到Chris的大手覆上他的手，引导他握住那根火热的巨物上下撸动，两人都被这前所未有的亲密举动所带来的快感所震撼，Isak能感受到完全勃起的阴茎在他手心突突地跳动。这么弄了半天才最终帮对方套上，Chris额头已经渗出一丝薄汗，他羞愧地别过头，开始往上面抹润滑剂。

下一个步骤更为艰难，可这次Chris似乎不准备帮他了，掠食者靠在床头，好整以暇地打量着他笨拙的一举一动。他已经找了好几次，挺直的腰都快酸了，还是没能对准。而入侵者从他急于求成的反复失败中似乎找到了奇怪的乐趣。

“Jonas说的没错，你是个混蛋，大混蛋！”他咬牙切齿地说，没想到却意外引发了Chris的反应，经验丰富的三年级抬手扶着他的腰，马上硕大的顶端就找到了门道，还没完全进来他就快不行了，双腿大张，洞口几乎被撑平了。想抗议已经来不及，Chris掐住他的细腰用力往下一按，终于！

“看你还敢不敢在我床上提别的男人的名字？”Chris抱着他因为被插入而摇晃的身躯，像狮子一样咬住他的脖颈。小处男一下子被大肉棒插到最深处，撕裂的疼痛让他清醒过来，他听见Chris在他耳边用低沉的声音宣示对猎物的主权，身体不由自主地弹起来，又重重地落下。

“啊！啊啊……不，不敢了。嗯……好大。”

原来和Chris做爱真的会让人疯狂，Isak很快又迷失了方向，所有的感官都集中到和对方连接的那一点上。Chris没几下就找到了他的致命弱点，发狠似的往上顶弄，粗大的阴茎很快就让他爽得连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

“那里，啊，还要，用力，嗯嗯……好舒服。”他骑在入侵者身上，胡乱地扭动腰肢迎合Chris侵犯的动作，含着阴茎的小洞越夹越紧，本能地追逐着这放纵的欢愉。可不一会Isak就撑不住了，腰好酸、背好痛，反倒是今晚被暴揍的那个家伙看起来依然精神，而且越顶越深，弄得他下面全是水，屁股蛋子撞出一阵阵淫靡的水声。他简直不敢相信自己快被Chris操得哭了，或者说，这正是他一直所期待的。

“那么会夹，早知道骚成这样那天晚上就该上了你。不能让你白花一万克朗，你说对吗，宝贝？在那间拥挤杂乱的储物室里，抬高腿靠在门板上被我干，干到你腿都站不稳，只能紧紧抓着我的背，求我快点。外面全是你的朋友，被我干完你得假装若无其事地跟他们一起回家，下面还含着我的精液。其实Eva早就闻到你身上有我用的古龙水的味道，其它人也都看得出来你刚被好好地操了一顿。”

思绪被带回到那个不可思议的夜晚，Isak已经无法思考。他只记得隔着牛仔裤感受到Chris的硬度，而现在那根东西就插在他身体里，带给他让人几近窒息的极乐。太多了，太超过了，身体似乎已经到了极限。

“不要了，呜呜，Chris，求你……实在，太深了。不行，那里不行啊……”羞耻心已经离他远去，Isak哭着开始向入侵者求饶。然而这头受伤的野兽根本没打算放过他。

“你知道刚才你哭的时候我在想什么吗？我想绝对不能让这么漂亮的男孩哭泣——除非是我在床上把你操哭。”

又是一记深挺，Isak不得不扶着对方的肩膀，不然他真的要被Chris操翻了。他小心翼翼地吻上受了伤的唇角，像小兽一样帮对方舔伤口，仿佛这样能安抚身下暴躁的野兽。可Chris的方式永远是他难以招架的，一个湿吻吸得他浑身激灵，灵舌同时撬开牙关，像侵犯他那里一样占领他的唇舌，亲得他天旋地转，几乎灵魂出窍。在他快喘不过气时才放开，下身的动作依旧十分激烈，Isak被顶得整个背都弓起来，仰着头呻吟不断，毛衣早就被扯得歪八斜扭，把光洁颈部和锁骨暴露在掠食者眼前。

“操！宝贝，你骑在我的老二上的样子真他妈的火辣。对，就这样，好好地用它操你自己。”

Isak前面也已经湿了，好想射，又舍不得Chris埋在他身体的感觉。整个人被欲火折磨得快坏掉了，毛衣蹭在敏感的皮肤上又热又痒。

“Chris，好痒。快摸摸我啊，我要你……”

难得对方没有更多逗弄他，Chris的大手从他腰侧滑向下，小屁股被肆意地揉捏。外来的刺激迫使他夹得更紧，换来Chris呼哧两下，清脆的巴掌声让他像做错事的小孩一样又哭了出来，只有快乐的泪水和收缩的小穴知道其中的秘密。

“前面，也要。”Isak急得嘴唇快被咬破了。“乖，别急。”那双手重新回到他腰间，在他脊背上轻柔地抚摩，可这根本解不了他的渴。他不满地哼了几声，Chris果然加强了力度，一双大手几乎能握住他的整个腰，他爱极了身体被Chris掌控的感觉。用力往上推时毛衣都被带着卷起来了，前面被忽略的小家伙也露了出来，不知廉耻地渴求更多关注。

“宝贝，想射吗？”他红着眼点点头，入侵者一手撩起毛衣，另一手终于握住他的阴茎。拇指滑过铃口的动作让他几近失控，后面被顶得又酸又胀，前面又被玩弄快爆了。没用几下功夫，他就尖叫着射了Chris满满一手，比平时自己玩强烈一百倍的高潮席卷全身，谁都没在意白色的热液除了把他自己的毛衣弄得黏黏糊糊，还有不少弄脏了Chris的黑T恤。

Chris一直等到他从超载的快感中恢复意识，才慢慢退了出来。Isak的膝盖已无力再支撑，他几乎是趴跪在对方腿间，那根怒胀的阴茎就在他眼前，还没有释放。

他不知道自己中了什么邪，竟然伸手帮Chris摘掉安全套。然后他抬头望了一眼Chris，入侵者的眼睛都被欲火烧红了。他就这样雌伏在Chris面前，张开嘴含住刚夺走他处子之身的大家伙，小心翼翼地吸吮硕大的龟头，实在吞不进去，只好舔弄剩余粗壮的茎身。

“操，我第一次见到你时就想对你这么做了。宝贝，你的小嘴真是又热又紧。”

那一道道浊液射在他脸上时，Isak甚至觉得比自己的高潮还满足。他看见Chris高潮时完全沉迷于他的模样，仿佛掠食者将要一口把猎物吞吃入腹。他们再次接吻时，他睫毛上还沾着Chris的精液。

“我敢打赌，那天在更衣室里的所有男生都想射在你脸上。但只有我能这么做，Isak，你是我的，从今天起我不会允许任何人碰你。记住，你是我的。”

Chris贪婪的吻让他浑身发软，这个怀抱太温暖，他忘了问自己是否该离开。

但他还记得早先这个夜晚的一件事，“Chris，我有个礼物想送给你。可我不知道你会不会喜欢……”

“嗯？”性爱过后Chris略微沙哑的声音让他更着迷了。

“我，我之前问了你妈妈，她说你从小喜欢各种带轨道的交通工具，出门总喜欢坐火车和地铁。”

“噢不，别告诉我你买了托马斯小火车的模型，那玩意儿我已经有整整一柜子了。等等，你跟我妈联系了？而且不是找她要钱？上帝啊，到底是谁派了个那么纯洁的小天使到我身边？”

Isak脸红得可以煎鸡蛋了，“我买了跨年夜奥斯陆往返卑尔根的火车一等包厢票，听说那条线可以看到很美的雪景。也许你已经坐过了，也许你新年有别的安排，我的意思是，如果你不想去，我也可以去把票退掉……”他总是习惯先做最坏的打算。

Chris把他整个人掰过来，躺在床上面对面环住他不安的身体，“我是坐过卑尔根快线，但我还没和你一起坐过。”

一个吻落在Isak额头的卷发上，轻柔得好似雪花飘落在奥斯陆峡湾的水面上，瞬间融为一体。


	8. Chapter 8

Chris在一阵焦糊味中醒来，下意识地起身去寻找气味的来源。他脚下还有点虚，不过身上的伤感觉已经好多了，慢慢摸到厨房，眼前的情景差点让他以为梦还没醒。

Isak在一大堆食材中间手忙脚乱的样子，既让人担心（考虑到上一次小迷糊进厨房发生的意外）又可爱之极。晨光中男孩的金发乱蓬蓬的，额头还沾到一些面粉，还有几滴面糊溅到衣服上——Chris的衣服，黑色的Penetrators帽衫，下面似乎什么都没穿，就光着脚站在深色的地板上，一双细腿白得晃眼。

Chris忽然觉得饿了。

“啊，你醒了。衣服已经洗好了，就是华夫饼花的时间比我预计长，因为最开始的几个都糊了，我发誓我读了自动烤盘的使用说明，虽然有些用语不是那么准确……对不起，我马上就走。”男孩发现他后一副受惊的小松鼠样，完全不晓得自己试图给Chris做早饭的样子有多性感。

Chris自认长相并不凶，尤其在愉快地“接待”了这位意外访客后，心情更是大好。遭遇伏击的不快都抛到脑后了，要不是有伤在身，他昨晚本来没打算让Isak睡觉。

“宝贝，你要去哪儿？”

已经搅拌好的面糊似乎黏住了男孩的手，他低着头继续不停搅弄，避开Chris的视线，“回家。”

“为什么？”  
“因为…我听说你不喜欢别人留下来过夜，但是昨晚太……我，我就忘了。”

看来小处男对昨晚他的“表现”挺满意的，可似乎还不够。Chris得再加把劲宠他的男孩才行。“让我们来分析一下，嗯，首先你在我家过了夜，然后洗了我的衣服，又给我做了早餐，这些看起来有点像……我男朋友会做的事？”

小家伙似乎被猫咬到了舌头，站在料理台前不知所措地捏着手指。Chris还记得上次Isak因为害怕被朋友知道而临阵逃脱的情形，但经历了昨晚，他不认为他和Isak还有回头的路。这个狡猾又脆弱的男孩是他的，他不会把Isak让给任何人。

Chris慢慢靠近满脸通红的男孩，小家伙不好意思地转过身背对着他。从后面直接把人嵌入自己怀中，他能感受到Isak从紧张的绷直到整个人完全融化在他怀抱里。

“You're not going anywhere, baby.”

湿热的吻从耳后毛茸茸的发从延伸到帽衫领口露出的一小段雪白的颈项，昨晚没来得及细细品尝的地方，他全都想要一一宣誓主权。牙尖稍微用力咬下去时，满意地感受到怀中人难耐地扭动，细不可闻的呻吟让厨房一大早就充满情色的味道。

“我猜你把那件白毛衣也洗了？不留着做纪念么？初夜什么的……”他已经半硬了，隔着帽衫轻轻蹭着男孩的臀缝，满脑子都是昨晚揉捏小屁股时饱满的手感。

“我不好意思翻你的衣柜，就随便拿了椅背上的这件帽衫暂时穿一下。”

Chris一低头就能看到帽衫背面自己的名字如血字般醒目，以往女孩们都用它来炫耀上过他的床，他只当是个笑话。现在他却想掀开帽衫，在红字同样的位置——Isak诱人的腰眼上，完整刻上他的名字。

“别摸……那里，会痒。”显然腰部是男孩的敏感带，Chris暗自记下，“你不去再睡一会么？你应该好好养伤，等早餐做好我会叫你的。啊，Chris……”

可他现在更想吃眼前这道秀色可餐的小甜点，“不，宝贝。我很抱歉昨晚让你那么‘辛苦’，让我好好补偿你怎么样？ 

“How?”  
“I will fuck you properly this time, Issy.”

卧室不过十几米远，Chris却一步都没有放开Isak，也不理会对方“你别这样”、“这样走路好像大脚怪”的反对，直到两人粘在一起跌跌撞撞地向后倒在床上，Isak怕压到他的伤，赶紧坐起身来。

“不许动。”

被环住腰的男孩似乎也感觉到下面的状况，两人就这样坐在床边，谁都没有动。卧室的窗帘还没有拉开，暗沉的空间里依然弥漫着欢好过的气息。Chris把玩着Isak发尾的几缕小卷毛，逗得男孩一个劲往他怀里缩。敏感成这样，他有得好好调教了。

“那个……是什么？跟你的火车模型收藏好像不太搭。”Isak指了指八斗柜上的银杯，想转移话题？Chris可没那么容易上当，“如你所见，那是一个古罗马银杯，仿制的。我父母以前的收藏之一，大英博物馆公开了同款之后，他们就准备把这个扔了。但我觉得挺有意思的，你想看的话可以直接拿起来看，没什么精贵的。”

那个本应该盛满美酒的银杯，在男孩手中却忽然成了烫手山芋，刚拿起来又放了回去。Isak满脸惊讶，“这简直……”想必是看清了银杯上雕刻的图案——年轻英俊的男仆背对着坐在头戴橄榄枝的男主人怀里，下体含着主人的阴茎，手上还拽着一根垂下来当作扶手的绸带，明明只是冷冰冰的银器上一副静止的浮雕，却因那根飘动的绸带，似乎让整个画面都活动起来，骑在主人身上的男仆被顶弄得摇摇欲坠，动作幅度大到他只好把柔软的绸带当作情天欲海中的最后一根稻草，仿佛再不抓牢就要被顶穿了。让人不得不敬佩古罗马人将寻欢作乐和艺术创作结合起来的创意。

“艺术，宝贝。那是艺术。”Chris重新把男孩揽入怀中，“你看我们现在的姿势和银杯上的图案是不是很像？只要你把我的老二含进去……”仅隔着内裤，他故意向上一顶，想让男孩感受他的热情。

小家伙连耳尖都红透了。他得意地将Isak翻身压在床上，帽衫被拉了起来，露出白白嫩嫩的肚皮，躺在黑色床单上美得惊心动魄。再往上，露出那两个小红点，就跟奶油蛋糕顶上的红樱桃一样诱人。不过他可等不及最后才吃，直接用牙齿咬上一口，男孩吃痛地叫出声，又改用湿热的舌尖反复讨好。只听得甜腻的嘤咛从他指缝间泄出，两根手指被舔得湿漉漉的，这才用来安抚另一边已经挺立的乳尖。

“你昨晚就想要了吧？这里被毛衣磨得很痒是么？”

“嗯……”男孩无助地在床单上扭动身体，对他施与的快乐显得无所适从。小小的乳尖在他齿间被蹂躏得又红又肿，Isak拖长尾音说不要了，Chris就真的放开他，不忘坏心地吹一口凉气，引得身下这一池春水荡起涟漪，两颗小果实想必硬得发疼，因为Isak已经不满足地自己动手了，连内裤下面也顶起白色的小帐篷。

Chris站起身退了几步，欣赏男孩半裸着躺在他床上玩弄自己的模样。他顺便从另外一个抽屉里翻出昨晚Isak没找到的存货，在Isak放大的瞳孔注视下，把黑色橡胶制品套在自己已经完全勃起的阴茎上。

“那是什么？”他的小天使有太多纯洁的问题，这可不太好办，考虑到答案大多充满了肉欲的欢愉。随着Chris的再次靠近，布满浮点的黑色肉棒离Isak越来越近，男孩几乎无法直视，羞得别过头不敢看他。

“你会喜欢它的，宝贝。”

他双膝跨在男孩两侧，居高临下地打量着他的猎物。粗长的黑色阳具抹上了润滑剂，在男孩雪白的胸口不停戳弄，到处都被弄湿了。没有手指那么灵巧，也不及唇舌那么温暖，甚至隔了一层橡胶，但Chris能从Isak那双被欲望染黑的眼睛里看出男孩很喜欢这样，浮点带来的新鲜感刺激着娇嫩的乳尖，还没有插入，Isak就已经被他弄得一塌糊涂了。

伸手往后探去，他才发现早上洗过澡的男孩那里还是湿润的，“自己玩也不叫我？真是坏孩子。”想像小家伙一个人在浴室里做过的事，Chris简直硬得能立刻提枪上阵。他爬下床，把男孩拉到床边他站定的位置，扒掉内裤，举高双腿把那隐秘的入口完全暴露出来，戴了黑色浮点安全套的肉棒刚抵上去，粉色的穴肉就一张一翕等待他的入侵。

刚挤进入口紧致的环肉，Chris再也忍不住了，他猛地挺腰全根没入，被男孩湿热夹紧的感觉如置天堂。但现在还不是爽的时候，他没有忘记之前的承诺，稍微退出一点，变换角度后循着昨晚的记忆，再次重重地顶进去，Isak连忙咬住自己的手背，还是藏不住那撩人的喘息。

“是这里吗？不是？那我退出来了。”他是故意的，看到男孩吱吱唔唔地摇头，内壁下意识地收缩，把他的老二夹得爽爆了，他就知道已经找对了那个点。顺势向前将那双刚才勾引了他半天的腿压到Isak胸前，站直了腰开始好好地填满他的小馋猫。

“别，那里又被刮到了。啊啊……里面好难受。”  
“真的难受？一大早不穿裤子就是想要我干你吧？”

说着又是一记深深的贯穿，他知道浮点开始发威了，紧密贴合的肉茎和内壁之间多了那些小玩意，要是不大力的操弄，就会像百爪挠心般痒得受不了。

此时身下Isak眼角含春的模样简直像毒药一般甜美，Chris不需要更多的答案，加快速度如打桩机般往里面抽送。

“Chris，唔……太，太大了。啊啊，好舒服。”

前一晚他叫Jonas赶紧先脱身时，本来已经做好打算如果Isak选择对方，他也就认命了。谁能想到不到一天时间，此时他的男孩穿着Penetrators的帽衫，下半身凌空被他这根黑色的大肉棒一下一下即将送上高潮。

“宝贝，你还记得刚才银杯上的雕刻么？在半掩的门外，还有一个人。他在偷窥，看淫荡的小男仆如何骑在主人的大肉棒上面操弄自己。你也想要吗？我们让Jonas过来好不好？他知道我家的地址，也很关心你，如果打电话过去让他听到你现在这么淫荡的声音，你说他会来吗？你喜欢过他对吧？Issy，让Jonas看着你在我面前双腿大张，看着你已经被操肿的小洞把黑色大肉棒一点点吃进去，看着套子上的浮点让你爽得淫水直流，看着我把你喂得饱饱的。”

“呜呜，别说了……求你。”男孩似乎下意识地抬头去看放回柜子上的银杯，低声的哀求让他的肉棒又暴涨了几分，粗糙的浮点碾过内壁上每一处敏感点，Isak里面被他操得又软又湿，还不断绞紧让他也舒爽无比。

“别哭，Issy，我也舍不得让别人看到你含着我的老二的样子。所以我会把你抱起来，Jonas只能看到你的后背，Penetrators帽衫上的红字提醒着他你是我的人。你最好的朋友会看见你穿着我的衣服，被我操得上下摇晃。当你转过头，会发现他站在门外正对着你打手枪，因为你被其它男人操的样子能让所有人为之疯狂。”

Isak在他野蛮的操弄以及浮点的双重攻击下，前面几乎没碰到就被插射了。精液喷在两人之间，Chris被男孩高潮后满面潮红的模样刺激得也快到了，他抽出阴茎，扯掉安全套，在自己手中快速抽动了几下就射全在Isak胸口上，连他那件帽衫也未能幸免于难。

等他们都恢复了正常的呼吸和心跳，Isak依然蜷缩在他怀里，似乎累得连一跟手指都抬不起来。

“刚才实在太……”  
“抱歉，我知道浮点对刚告别初夜的小朋友是有点超纲。但你喜欢它，对吗，Issy？”

男孩不好意思地钻到他颈窝里，埋头跟他撒娇的样子能让Penetrator二当家的心都融化了。

“你没生气吧？我把Jonas扯进来。”  
“不，你只是为了……让我更舒服。”

小脸通红说着Chris想听的话，“Jonas还蛮有种的，不管是之前到三年级更衣室找我打架还是昨晚来找我握手言和。如果他是你最好的朋友，我想我不会介意的。”

“他……好像已经知道了。”  
“知道了什么？知道你的小屁股从今以后只属于我了？”

Isak拍掉他不安分的手，假装生他的气，一脸刚被好好操过的样子可没有多少说服力，“谢谢你，昨晚罩着他，没有放任他不管。Jonas，Jonas他人真的很好。”

Chris可不想吃一年级的醋，但他不会放过每一个逗小奶猫的机会，“那我呢？我对你好不好？”

男孩侧过头用挺翘的鼻尖蹭着他的，像寻求主人关注的小动物一样惹人怜爱。Chris毫不客气地捕获了那张小嘴，尽情地享受男孩主动送上的温存。

“你让我在12个小时之内射了两次，我想暂时没人能做得更好。”真是个不懂感恩的小坏蛋！Chris笑着把男孩抱起来清理身体。

他们最终穿好衣服回到餐桌旁，一边斗嘴一边吃已经冷掉的华夫饼。谁都不在意整个周末都不出门、不参加派对有何不妥，只要有足够多的食物和安全套，Chris想要把他的男孩藏得越久越好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 点击[这里](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warren_Cup)查看本章提到的古罗马银杯，原物现存于大英博物馆。


	9. Chapter 9

谢天谢地周一Chris没有强迫他继续穿着那件Penetrators的黑色帽衫去学校。事实上经过一个周末，Isak亲身体会到如果Chris想让他做什么，根本用不着强迫，有时只要动动手指，自己就会心甘情愿地答应对方。比如昨晚Chris伤后第一次被允许洗澡，满口答应会乖乖地洗，Isak好心去帮忙，却被三年级用手指弄得站都站不稳，“考试周前都住我家好不好？”不答应，又加了一根手指，浴缸里的水溅了一地，他舒服得快哭出来了，手指却全退了出去，“圣诞假期前都住我家好不好？”

“好好。嗯，别停……”

洗完对着镜子穿衣服时，Chris看起来倒是不介意后背又多了几条“伤痕”。都怪光滑的浴室墙壁没地方抓，始作俑者露出玩味的笑容，表示十分理解。

Isak总算知道了，当初Chris答应去勾搭Eva时为什么只用说一句Hallo。

“想什么呢？”刚刚被调教过的身体经不起一丁点刺激，Chris肯定是故意的，突然凑近，低哑的声音在他耳窝里激起一层层涟漪。

“Eva，我在想，怎么跟她解释。之前她来找我时，我撒了谎。”Chris只是耸耸肩，似乎对他撒谎这件事习以为常。“你不问我跟她说了什么吗？”

入侵者一脸得意，“Whatever. There's only one reason, that I'm hotter than her ex.”

Isak翻了个白眼，“你就会仗着一张副好皮囊‘欺负’人。”坏人还摆出受伤的模样，搂着他的腰蹭来蹭去，潮湿的发缕滑过皮肤带来凉飕飕的水痕，同样的洗发水的味道却让他忍不住扬起嘴角。

“关于Eva我只想知道一件事，”Chris收起坏笑，“万圣节那晚，我说再去亲一次Eva拍照给你看，然后我看到气泡一直在闪，问你想说什么，你就生气了。”

Isak没想到Chris还记得那个小插曲，想起当时任性的自己，他有点不好意思。

“宝贝，还生气吗？”整个人被抱起来放在盥洗台上，Chris的声音和体温一点点侵蚀着他的理智，他却舍不得放手，双腿夹在对方腰间，下半身的浴巾早就散开来。

“我没生气，就是……是我叫你去的，后来我又不想让你去亲Eva了。怕你笑话我出尔反尔，所以打的字都删掉了。”他低着头，不敢看那双勾魂的眼睛。

Chris把两人的额头抵在一起，温柔地问：“为什么不想让我亲Eva？”一双巧手却在他后腰燎起看不见的火苗。答案已经这么明显了，Isak有些懊恼，干脆自暴自弃地堵住坏人的嘴，只是轻轻碰到那双丰盈的唇，脑子里最后那个弦啪地就断了。Chris当然不会放过，很快就夺回了主动权，灵活的舌尖探进来不断交缠。只是被亲几下，Isak那里又硬了。

Chris扶着他的腰直接插了进去，“Fuck, I just fingered you for good twenty minutes and you're still so fucking tight. Baby, you're so good for me.”Isak被顶得说不出话，强烈的撞击迫使他一直往后退，后背碰到冰冷的大理石才发现根本无处可逃，只能承受Chris一下又一下无情的顶弄，爽得脚指头蜷缩起来，在对方背后越夹越紧。他得告诫Magnus，谁他妈知道这种事一旦开了头就根本停不下来。

星期一早晨Isak看到被弄脏的那件帽衫还在洗衣篮里，想起那天Chris在他耳边说的话，下流归下流，穿对方的衣服听起来确实很诱人——除了学校里大概超过一打女生也有同款的帽衫。他瞄了一眼在衣柜前挑衣服的男友（虽然他还没跟任何人提过这个词），突然想到一个好办法。

Chris暂时还不能开车，所以William会来接他们上学。Isak想了想还是决定自己去学校，Chris出门前替他整了整大衣的衣领，只是说放学后等他。

Penetrators四巨头从保时捷里出来时，Isak已经站在操场上和男孩们汇合了。他听到四周各种关于Chris他们被Yakuza伏击的传言，只有Jonas默契地什么都没说，Magnus大惊小怪地说快看啊三年级真的被打了，他转过头看见Borkis和Truls脸上也挂了彩，William照例走在前面，灰色的帽衫在一袭黑中格外显眼，周围女孩们的目光都聚焦在他身上。

而Isak眼里只有一个人。

他很早就知道Chris长得好看，但此时半边脸带伤的三年级简直像行走的荷尔蒙发射器，一脸冷酷地走过他身边时，带起的风似乎要把Isak卷进去。

“Isak，你今天很奇怪。”Magnus似乎话中有话，他皱着眉头表示不解，假装刚才没有盯了Chris半天。“我是说你的衣服，羊毛大衣？还驼色的？我打赌你这辈子都没穿过这么时髦的东西。Jonas，你说对不对？”

“另外，谁会用大衣搭配格子衬衫、牛仔裤和球鞋啊？”Mahdi遮着眼睛一脸的嫌弃。

“大衣和衬衫怎么了？不是很正常吗？”Isak明明挑了Chris衣柜里看起来最有型的一件衣服，他见Chris穿过，驼色大衣和他暗金的发色简直绝配，帅得跟时尚目录里的男模一模一样。

Jonas拍了拍他的肩，“听着，伙计，这不是针对你个人，但——驼色大衣真的不适合你。”

穿拉风的男朋友的衣服第一弹，计划以失败告终。

“Magnus他们都说我这样穿难看死了，早上出门前你怎么不告诉我？”放学后Isak一上车就开始抱怨，Chris好像说了什么，他觉得只是敷衍，还来不及生气对方就开始动手动脚，车座被放平，接着是Chris的嘴……没一会儿Isak就忘了刚才在吵什么。

整整一个星期他都没找到合适的机会跟朋友说Chris的事，Jonas也当好像什么都没发生。感激好友的同时，难免觉得自己还是那个敢做不敢当的胆小鬼。

星期五放学后是Penetrators和Yakuza复仇之战的时间，Jonas编了个理由支走了Magnus和Mahdi，Isak忐忑不安地跟好友一起来到约定好的地点。他能理解Jonas坚持要来的原因，不管为了面子还是什么其他愚蠢的东西。

“你知道吗？出事那天我去找Chris时，他曾经对我说千万不要告诉你，我猜他是怕你担心。”他们在冷得贼死的荒郊野外分享一支大麻卷，Jonas忽然开口，Isak听得愣住了，还没等他发问，好友继续解释下去。

“你啊，除了智商，其它方面真是傻得够呛。一个三年级莫名其妙地提起一年级，再加上你之前收到那一大堆礼物，还有那天我把他赶走后你遮遮掩掩的解释，我虽然没见过你们……在一起，但也猜得八九不离十。显然你对他非常重要——操，我都没想过有一天会帮Penetrator Chris说好话。”浓眉毛的男孩挠了挠帽子下的卷发，“我就想，如果，假设，万一，你对他也有相同的意思，那他被打成那样你肯定会担心的。所以我才忍着疼叫你去找他，我够朋友吧？还帮你告别处男之身！”

“去你的。”Isak笑着给了好友一肘。如果有人看到，他的脸一定是被冻红的。

“Takk.”他小声地说，这次Jonas还了他一肘，“谢个屁，还是不是兄弟了？”

这时Yakuza的人远远地朝他们的方向涌了过来，Isak赶紧给Chris打电话，叫Penetrators集合应战。这次两边人都差不多，看起来势均力敌，不过Chris早就夸下海口，说公平地打Yakuza绝对不是他们的对手。

事实确实如此，他看见穿着灰色帽衫的Chris化身狂暴战士，任何靠近他身边的对手都成了他铁拳下的落水狗，其它Penetrators同样很快占据了优势，完全是一边倒的复仇之战。相比之下，上次在三年级更衣室的打斗简直像幼儿园小朋友在打水仗玩。

要不是他的视线几乎一秒都没离开过，Isak在看到Chris脸上的血迹时差点吓得叫出声，幸好那只是对手流的血。末了，Penetrators的二当家脱下帽衫擦了擦血迹，带着胜利者不可一世的笑容朝他走来。

“我想你需要一件独一无二的Penetrators帽衫，宝贝。”Chris沾满血的手指在衣服背后他的名字四周划了一个圈，猩红的血痕圈住粉色的字母，而Isak怦怦跳动的心也完全被对方圈住了。“2016最新款，保证不会撞衫。”他在对方朝他抛媚眼时，再也忍不住冲上前去吻了气焰嚣张的入侵者，他的Chris，他一个人的Chris。

周围口哨声四起，他们才慢慢放开对方。“Eva好像已经知道了。”他不明白Chris在说什么，“小傻瓜，当然是我俩的事。她刚才在巴士上想找我亲热，你就打电话来了。她看到来电显示Baby Angel的名字配上你的头像，表情诡异地去找William的妞了。女生的第六感，没办法。”

Isak靠在Chris胸前，肩上无形的重担好像终于卸下来了。他知道自己仍然需要跟Eva道歉，但至少他不用再纠结跟朋友们出柜了。以这种方式被发现是他最想不到的，Jonas尊重他的选择，Chris从没给过他压力，也许他恰好需要有人推一把。

“下周一我能穿这件帽衫去学校吗？而且我懒得洗衣服。”他才不会承认刚才Chris划血痕的样子性感得冒烟，他等不及Chris像头狼宣示领地一样今晚在床上宣示对他的绝对主权。

新的一周再见到Magnus和Mahdi，八卦男孩们显然对他的着装又有一大堆意见。“什么鬼？你什么时候加入Penetrators了？噢不，你睡了Penetrators的人？等等，Penetrators不都是男的？Isak，你……和男的Chris，这样那样了？”Magnus看起来快要接近真相了，Jonas笑得前仰后翻，Mahdi则第一个伸出手跟Isak击掌，“恭喜你，兄弟。Magnus你快醒醒，以后我们泡妞时就少了一个强有力的竞争对手。”

午餐时也有大胆的二年级女生来问他哪里可以弄到新款的Penetrators帽衫，结果被Chris从背后搂着他当众热吻都吓跑了。

穿拉风的男朋友的衣服第二弹，计划进行得看起来还不错。更正，是很不错，简直超级叼。


	10. Chapter 10

课间Chris在储物柜旁找到了他的漂亮男孩，看Isak费劲地和柜门作斗争的可爱模样，真想上前偷一个吻。这时男孩打了个大大的哈欠，才早上第二堂课就困成这样？他这才注意到Isak眼眶下面的眼袋是那么明显。回想起昨晚，前晚，大前晚……

一旦食髓知味，年轻的男孩哪里懂得节制。倒不是说Chris有什么好抱怨的。

Chris走过去抚弄他蜂蜜色的卷发，在额头留了一个吻就走开了。回头看到男孩不解的表情，他暗自做了一个决定。

“我今晚睡客房。”晚上八点，Chris正式宣布。Isak还在做作业，往常这个时候Chris总是想尽各种办法逗他，分散他的注意力。但今晚不同，今晚他决定做一个负责任的男朋友。

“什么？为什么？”男孩显然没准备好接受这个消息，他放下笔记本走到Chris身边，一屁股坐到男友怀里，洗过澡又香又软的身体让人心驰摇曳。

“因为你需要好好睡觉。下个星期就是考试周，如果你还想拿6分的话，我的小天才。”

“你没有权力决定我需要什么、不需要什么。”天使般诱人的薄唇近在咫尺，坐在关键部位上的小屁股更是让Chris快要把持不住了。

“Isak，听我说，”男孩见他还在坚持，嘟起嘴赌气不肯理他。Chris知道自己理亏，之前是他坚持让Isak留下来住，现在却……他生怕小家伙又东想西想，也许他的男孩需要一点额外的动力，“Listen, if you put it through both this week and next week, I promise I'll fuck you bare during our Bergen ride. Don't you want it, baby? To feel Daddy's big fat cock pounding into you without a condom.”

刚才还想耍赖的小奶猫在他怀里发出一声嘤咛，显然被他的提议打动了。

“那也应该是我睡客房。”Chris拗不过Isak，只得答应他。

还没到11点，Chris就抱着被子把人往床上赶。“那么早？我睡不着。”小东西又不听话了。

“要Daddy给你讲个故事吗？宝贝。”他坐在客房的床边，把被角帮Isak掖好。男孩不满地翻了个白眼，“你会讲什么故事？还不是泡过多少妞，打过多少架。”

Chris俯下身吻住那张抱怨了一整晚的小嘴，Isak立刻整个人都变得像黄油蛋糕一样松软，仰着头伸出粉舌跟他交缠在一起。他的宝贝还是那么甜，一点也不像听起来那么毒舌。他总是要不够，单单接吻下面就有点硬了。

在状况变得一发不可收拾前，Chris单方面结束了这个吻。离开房间花费了他几乎所有的毅力，该死，Isak被吻过后一脸还想要的表情只会帮倒忙。

计划进行得不错，连Chris的期末成绩都有了惊喜。放假前的最后一天，他直接把车开到学校正门口，违停罚单并不能阻止他想在第一时间接Isak回家的冲动。

男孩跟他的朋友们从操场那头走出来，看到熟悉的奔驰，小家伙脸上表情的变化可真是丰富多彩，一分惊喜和九分害羞，还有一点点埋怨，在Chris眼里全都那么可爱。当Isak单独向他走来时，身边的其它一年级便开始起哄。换做平日，把人塞进车里就可以走了，但时隔多日没碰他的漂亮男孩，Chris也有些情难自制。

“Hallo.”

男孩轻声地问候，掩藏不住微扬的嘴角。Chris再也忍不住，直接把人揽到怀里亲了上去，Isak羞得想别过头，他笑着用双手圈住对方，环在后腰下面极其暧昧的地方，硬是压到车门上亲了个够。四周的口哨声不绝于耳，敏感的小家伙则从后颈一直红到耳尖。

“哎，我也想要个sugar daddy。长得帅，又温柔，还有钱。你们知道吗？考完试他送了Isak一套维京海盗的长剑和盾牌，美其名曰支持慈善拍卖，花了五万克朗，天啊，五万！就因为Isak那个小贱人随口说了一句最近在看历史频道播的Vikings。我喜欢看Westworld，怎么没人送我一个德洛丽丝的手办？”长满痘痘的金发男孩叹气到，另一个小个子的黑人男孩笑得不怀好意，“你怎么知道那么详细？”痘痘男孩回答说：“Isak炫耀到根本停不下来好吗？开始还不肯说，后面简直越来越过分，你不知道跟他一起上数学课有多痛苦……”Chris也是头一次听说Isak会跟朋友们分享这些事，他很高兴，因为他的男孩喜欢他送的礼物。

至于Jonas——Chris隔着男孩跟他用眼神打了个招呼，男人对男人那种。

“Chris，等下，我有事要跟你说。”怀中的小家伙把半张红彤彤的脸都藏在围巾里，支支吾吾地说。

“我今天得回家。我父亲打电话来说收到医院的通知，我妈的情况有了些好转，医生建议我们接她回家过圣诞节，让她……在熟悉的环境和熟悉的人身边对病情会有帮助，看情况再决定接下去要不要长期住院。”

“那你父亲呢？”上次听Eva说得不清不楚，而Chris也不想过多刺探Isak不想提的家事。

“他明天会接她回来，吃顿饭，然后……我不知道，他有新的家庭，他们要去弗洛姆的度假屋过圣诞节。”

Chris捏紧了拳头，但他并不能做什么，“你确定你一个人可以？”Isak浅浅一笑，点了点头。他明白Isak对患病的母亲有多愧疚，这个时节能陪在母亲身边也许对男孩来说是最好的选择。他甚至没有提约定好的卑尔根之行，Chris不想让Isak担心太多事情。其实他家里也有一堆烦人的事，每到年末又要装作一个幸福的家庭陪父母出席庆祝节日的场合。

“还有一件事，你…这段时间能不能暂时别来我家找我？我妈妈，她每周都去教堂，你知道，我还没有跟她说……对不起，我担心她，她……”

Isak大概是想到上次他去送布朗尼被Jonas拒之门外的意外，Chris在心里苦笑。男孩小心翼翼的话比对手的拳头打在他身上还伤得重，但他依然选择了承受。有些事，只能顺其自然等待发生；而有些人，他已经决定攥在手心里绝不放手。

“你知道你可以随时打电话给我，宝贝？”

男孩似乎没意料到他那么轻易就绕过了这个话题，而在同学面前听到那两个字，小家伙的脸红得更厉害了。痘痘男孩甚至捧着Jonas的脸，模仿他深情地叫“宝贝”，差点被Jonas拧断手，周围的人都笑得前仰后倒。Chris这才恋恋不舍地放开Isak，眼睁睁看着男孩跟朋友们走远。

以为这一两个星期很快就会过去，结果他的“Isak Valtersen戒断反应”一天比一天严重。他们每天都会发短信，不过Isak还是不愿多谈家里的情况，Chris的担心就像拳头打到棉花糖里，一点着落都没有，心里空唠唠的。说实话他并不擅长处理这种情况，但为了Isak，他已经破了太多例。

反正父母那边能敷衍就敷衍，William搞的Penetrators新年预热派对上的新妞也提不起兴趣。

“你这次来真的？真的那种真的？”William没头没脑的问题让他只想白眼，这才意识到他是在模仿Isak的小习惯。见他没回答，死党意味不明地笑了，递上一瓶新的啤酒，“新年快乐！”Chris穿着为新年准备的新款Penetrators帽衫，脑海里只有对Yakuza复仇之战后，男孩穿着同一件衣服，在车里俯下身用那张让人欲罢不能的小嘴对他做的事。

 **21:21, DEC 30**  
FROM BABY ANGEL: can i come over?

Chris立刻回消息问Isak要不要去接他，小家伙却说不用。他怕现在开车出去又错过对方，只能跑到门口焦急地等待。

楼下的路灯还是没有修好，Chris站在大门口唯一一盏灯下，冻得不停搓手，雪已经下了一整天，人行道上松软的积雪像一层棉被，整座城市安静得好像睡着了。

那个小小的身影出现在街角时，Chris已经顾不了什么欲擒故纵的伎俩，他踩着雪跑了过去，什么都没说，就把男孩紧紧地抱在怀里。隔着厚厚的外套，彼此的心跳就像奈勒伊峡湾最窄的峡口，两侧的山脉蜿蜒数千公里，抵挡住风蚀、冲破了冰川，终于来到离对方最近的地方。

“对不起，是我太任性了，说来就来，说走就走，总是一团糟，总是给你找这样那样的麻烦。请不要讨厌我……”男孩颤抖的声音让他心疼极了，不管发生了什么，Isak愿意来找他就是Chris收到最好的新年礼物——而他几乎不敢相信这是真的。

“Fuck.”

Isak像做错事等待惩罚的小孩一样怯生生地望着他，而Chris心里堆积的无奈、挫败和想念早就冲破了峡口的最后一段距离，整颗心都沦陷了。不是现在，不是这十几天的等待，不是过去三个月的追逐游戏，也许从他抛下派对、酒精和辣妹，开车穿过整座城市到Kindred Fever演唱会门口去找那个被放鸽子的男孩——只为让那张委屈的脸上露出两道小括号时，他就注定不再是以前的Penetrator Chris了。

“我怎么会讨厌你呢，小傻瓜。”

男孩仍然不解地瞪着大眼睛，清澈的绿眸子仿佛世上最稀罕的珍宝。

“You're my _everything_.”

下一秒男孩的薄唇就贴上了他的，因为被冻僵所以动作显得笨拙而不知轻重。他温柔地含住小小的唇瓣，明明冷得要命，却有什么滚烫的东西落到两人之间，润泽了干燥的嘴唇。也许只是落在Isak睫毛上的雪花融化了，因为天使是不会哭泣的，至少Chris不会再让他的天使哭泣。

他抱着男孩回到房间里，八斗柜上依然放着那个奇异的古罗马银杯，洗衣篮里他们共同穿过的Penetrators帽衫还没有洗，家里到处都有小邋遢鬼几周前落下的东西。而现在，他有整个世界的时间听Isak慢慢解释他们需要面对的好与坏。

漂亮男孩安静地靠在他胸前睡着时，Chris甚至忘了他已经快二十天没碰过Isak了。

十二月最后一天的早晨，Chris悠然地一个人在厨房里做早餐。Isak还在睡觉，他起床时轻手轻脚地吻了一下男孩翘起的金发，对方像小奶狗一样咕噜了几声，又继续睡。

他想起昨晚Isak说的那些事情，依然难以平静。Valtersen家看似过了一个正常的圣诞，忙里忙外准备了一大桌子丰盛的食物，其实只有Isak和母亲两个人。到第二天母亲执意要把吃剩的东西全扔了，仿佛它们的存在是在讽刺这个支离破碎的家庭。Isak不知如何是好，不管说什么做什么都怕刺激到母亲。后来Jonas父母请他们去做客，又好了一天，母亲看起来一切正常，回家后却把自己关在房间里不肯出来，吓得Isak差点把门拆了。然后便是昨天，一早母亲不辞而别，Isak已经报了警，午后之前那家特殊治疗机构打来电话，才知道母亲自己把自己送回了病房。Isak心急如焚地赶过去，母亲一脸平静地跟他说，她属于那里，不属于“家”，这样做对彼此都好。母亲给他留了一张银行卡，并告诉他已经跟父亲商量好了，以后每个月会给他一定数目的生活费。

没有争吵，没有摔碎的盘子，没有Isak躲在房间里哭到天亮，就这样，母亲再次选择了退出他的生活。这远远算不上一个美好的圣诞节，但母亲说的也许是对的，生活还要继续，这样做对他们母子都是最好的选择，至少目前是。他答应母亲以后每个星期都会去看望她，还说要学做她的拿手菜带给她吃。离开前母亲吻了他的额头，她说：“你是我的孩子，Isak，无论发生什么，我都爱你。”

“其实我很高兴他去找你，而不是找我。”昨天把睡着的Isak抱上床后，他意外接到Jonas的电话，对方的语气听起来有点酸酸的。“我只是他逃避现实的一个……安全区域，我从来没有真正帮到他什么。”

“别这么说，Jonas，虽然我很嫉妒，但他对你的信任傻瓜都看得出来。”

“不，这不够。Isak很聪明，但有时他需要一点点外力把他推出安全区域，逼他面对很多操蛋的问题，我们每个人都有，或多或少，而不是每次都耍小聪明。我不知道你怎么做到的，但你做到了。从跟你……接近之后，Isak变了很多，也许他仍旧是个小混蛋，不过我想你对他终归是好的影响。”

电话两头都陷入了沉寂，可能他们都不习惯和别人谈论这种话题。

“操，我都说了些什么乱七八糟的。反正，你帮我，不，你……算了，你懂我的意思。”

他在一年级男生看不到的地方笑了，是的，他明白他的潜台词。Isak是Jonas最好的朋友，没人想看到好朋友受伤害。

“One more thing,”Chris洗耳恭听，“He's so grumpy past few weeks, even I can't stand that little shit. You need to get him laid. Seriously, dude, do us a favor.”

这大概是那天晚上Chris第一次笑出来，他愉快地答应了Jonas的“请求”。

忽然一阵手机闹铃声从卧室传来，头顶着鸟窝男孩睡眼惺忪地跑到他面前，“Chris，你怎么还站在这儿？行李呢？我们快要迟到了！”

不知道的人还以为Isak说梦话呢，Chris笑着揉揉他的金发。看来小家伙没有忘记他们约定好的卑尔根火车之旅。尽管Chris像尝了一大口蜂蜜心里甜滋滋的，他可不能表现得像个急不可耐的青少年，“12点的车，现在才9点半，急什么？”

“你不带点什么吗？我可是有一大堆东西要收拾。”

“等等，Isak，你真的想去吗？”他叫住了男孩。Chris想像过一千零一次和男孩出游的场景，但他不希望Isak只是为了守约或者把这当做转移注意力的消遣。他并不怀疑Isak对他的感觉，如果现在还不是对的时间，他可以再等等。

他的男孩似乎被这个问题冒犯了，一本正经地回答说：“Christoffer Schistad，我不知道你怎么想，我可是从订票的那天起就在期待这趟旅行。特别是过去这几个星期，我每天晚上都想着……考试周前你答应我的事，才能睡觉。我甚至跟我妈妈说过，新年我要跟男朋友去旅行，因为只有两天，所以她也答应了。你要是不想去就算了，哼！”

等等，他好像错过了一条重要的信息，“你妈妈知道了？你不是说她每周都去教堂，所以……”

“我不想再掩藏了。而且，我妈妈她，她知道后好像也没说什么。”男孩说着说着又害羞得低下了头，Chris想把这个让他骄傲的小家伙揽入怀中好好疼爱，又怕自己一个忍不住现在就把他给办了。

他从柜子里取出一个信封递给Isak，只见那张白嫩的小脸蛋以可见的速度唰地一下就红了。

“糟糕，我忘了也去医院做检查。怎么办？现在来不及了。”  
“不用，我知道你来看望我伤情那晚是你的第一次，之后的每一次我们都有用安全套，没有别人，我相信你。”

男孩的瞳孔像猫一样瞬间扩大，那种纯真又带点娇憨的模样，看得Chris心头一颤。

“所以啊，我根本没什么要收拾的，连套子都省了。”

才明白过来的男孩埋在他肩头偷笑，他一低头就能看到Isak白皙的后颈。雪后初晴，冬日的太阳姗姗来迟，照得那一小块皮肤白里透红，耳后初生的小发卷像蜂蜜蛋糕一样甜美，Chris快要等不及了。

从家去火车站的路程，是Chris坐过最难受的出租车，因为他必须克制对Isak动手动脚的冲动。他已经忍了二十天，再过几个小时，他一定会让他的漂亮男孩在自己身下绽放。

刚上车Isak显然对一等包厢的一切都充满好奇，“就是沙发座有点小，要是可以把两个拼在一起就好了。”老天，他怎么会那么可爱。

他们先去餐车吃了午饭，小家伙连连抱怨服务员连一瓶啤酒都不肯卖给他们，Chris只好用节日特供的圣诞原木蛋糕堵住他的嘴。看来Jonas说得没错，Isak有点小情绪，而他知道最好的解药是什么。

“你想打个盹吗？”Chris的暗示已经很露骨了。

Isak却直摇头，“不不不，这一段爬升的风景是最美的，而且三点半就天黑了，你不想在列车上看日落吗？”不过好景不长，驶离奥斯陆不久天气大变，别说太阳，海拔一上来，天色越来越阴沉，沿途甚至开始下雪。

“抱歉，没能选个天气好的日子。”这个小傻瓜还要为了天气跟他道歉，Chris决定让对方搞清楚他喜欢的并不是坐火车这件事本身。

“不行，天……还亮着。”双手握住男孩的腰时，像不听话的猫咪一样想要挣脱。在他怀里别扭了半天，反倒引火上身，“没事，你可以继续看风景。”

下雪有下雪的风景，他们路过银装素裹的森林和屹立不倒的冰川，还有孤零零的湖边小屋，从厚厚的积雪中飘出一抹炊烟，有只也许是掉队的候鸟从湖心略过，打破了镜面般的宁静。

“啊！”

Isak似乎在感叹苍茫壮阔的景致，只有Chris知道，是被指尖碰到了那一点，男孩在他的抚弄下已经变得又软又湿。他站在看风景的人身后，一只手仍然扶着对方的腰，另一只手却消失在衣襟下摆里，进进出出的手指带出一阵阵粘腻的水声。Isak里面紧得要命，他不得不花更长时间让男孩放松下来。

“你以为只有你想着这件事，嗯？Issy，我想要你都快想得发疯了。之前还不准我去看你，小坏蛋，自己说Daddy该怎么惩罚你。”

男孩纤瘦的脊背在他说出最后一句话时抖得十分厉害，Chris露出一抹得意的笑容。

“我，我不知道……”

漫漫旅途，他们有的是时间。他抽出男孩帽衫上的棉绳，环着那纤细的腰，“就惩罚你不到目的地都不准射好不好？”伸手一摸，坏孩子前面也有点湿了，被他一碰就开始不听话地挺屁股，想在他掌心寻求一丝甜蜜的摩擦。这么心急，Chris三两下就用棉绳系了个蝴蝶结，男孩勃起的粉色性器像是精致的新年礼物。

“乖，忍着。”说着又把手指插回去，耐心地开拓他的秘密花园。

男孩有点不满地哼了几声，但那声音听起来就像冰川下面冒出来一股温泉，连刀尖都戳不开的坚硬冰层，一点点被这股暖流侵蚀。Chris刚才就硬了，被Isak这一叫，哪里还忍得了，从拉链中释放出来的大家伙往前一顶，深深地埋了进去。

分别多日后第一次没有任何间隔的亲密接触让两人都怔住了，Isak里面简直热得惊人，Chris感受着那紧实的包裹。

“呜……”男孩扭过头委屈地看着他，泪眼汪汪的样子让他更是把持不住，稍微抽出一些就更用力地往里面弄，紧致的内壁夹得他爽透了。

“操，才几个星期没碰你就紧成这样？”

男孩低下头默不作声，腰其实已经软下去了，上身伏在包厢的桌子上。Chris托高那圆翘的小屁股，好让自己从后面插得更深。

“怎么那么晃？嗯嗯，啊……”

Isak似乎在车厢的晃动和他粗鲁的撞击下失去了方向感，他每一下都正中花心，里面就像有张贪吃的小嘴不断吸吮着他的龟头，至极的感官体验让他几近疯狂。他不得不稍微放缓点速度，好享受更久被Isak又湿又嫩的小穴夹紧的快感。

可他身下的小家伙可不答应，“Daddy…快，快点嘛。”

“这么想吃Daddy的热牛奶？”他轻笑着，故意慢慢地阴茎磨着男孩娇嫩的花心，那双漂亮的长腿开始不受控制地颤抖。

“告诉Daddy，你之前晚上睡觉前都想了些什么？不说是吧，不说就算了。”

刚退到一半，收缩的穴口就紧紧地含着他，像是舍不得他离开。

“我，我以为那几天你会偷偷地来我家找我，就像上次那样。”真是任性的小孩子，嘴上说不要，心里却盼着他。Chris又何尝不是渴望着男孩回到他身边。

“然后呢？我去了又怎么样？”  
“你从窗户爬进来，房间里黑漆漆的，什么都看不见。但我知道是你，你身上还带着夹克和机油的气味，你压在我身上，我能感觉到你下面硬硬的，抵在我腿上。我挣扎着问你是谁，你没有说话，我说我有男朋友，你不能这样……”

“然后你捂住我的嘴，在我从小到大睡的床上……”  
“操你？”  
“嗯……啊，直接把我操射，后面被操到合不拢。”

真是他的淫荡小天使，Chris俯下身在男孩的后颈留下一连串饱含赞美的吻。Isak的幻想完全超出了他的臆想，但这让那些肮脏的念想显得更诱人——黑暗中陌生人之间纯粹肉体官能的性爱，没有羞耻，完全向欲望臣服，疯狂地占有和索取，配上Isak纯洁如处子的脸蛋，上帝啊。或许是他们都受够了小心翼翼的试探和愚蠢之极的猜忌，一场彻底放开自我的性爱仿佛能让他们的灵魂更肆无忌惮地交缠在一起。

“宝贝，你想知道我的幻想吗？”  
“嗯？”

“我一直忘不了足球赛那天的更衣室，你围着浴巾冲进来劝架时——噢，Issy，你根本不知道自己陷入了多么危险的境地。如果可以，我愿意为了你跟在场的每个人决斗，然后在他们面前占有你。”Chris感觉到Isak里面把他夹得更紧了，“我不会停下来的，哪怕你哭着求我，你哭得那么漂亮，低着头长长的睫毛上挂着泪珠，小嘴一吸一吸，宝贝，我敢打赌William看到你哭的样子都硬了。我继续用老二操你的小嘴，周围那些家伙嫉妒得开始打手枪，当我射在你嘴里时，他们纷纷围过来射在你脸上和身上，就像洗礼一样，满室都是精液的腥味，你依然美丽得像从天而降的天使。”

“Chris，求你……”

Isak的小屁股被他操得烂熟，前面却被勒得难受，但现在还不是时候。

“你还能坚持多久？”  
“不行了，要被Daddy操坏了。求你，我要，我想射……”

广播里传来列车再过十分钟即将到达芬瑟的通知，Chris决定改变这趟列车之旅。

他再次加快速度，托着Isak的腰使劲顶弄，快感直冲头顶，积攒了多日的一股浓精全部射在男孩身体里，可怜的小东西咬着手背，越是隐忍越色情，几声细不可闻的低吟还是泄露出欢愉的秘密。

“啊啊！Daddy，好烫！”  
“夹紧点，不准漏出来。”

天黑前他们在整条卑尔根线海拔最高的芬瑟站下了车，这个地势陡峭的高山小镇不通公路，这一趟列车经过之后，新年前再也从此站离开。

下车时Isak不得不用行李遮挡在身前以掩饰尴尬的情况，还好镇子不大，很快他们就找到了新年前夜还有空房间的旅馆，多亏了Chris的信用卡。

“这天气可糟透了，”旅馆老板看着他们带进来的满身雪花，“雪一直会下到新年。抱歉，男孩们，你们可能没法出去滑雪了。”

Chris恨不得跟整个新年假期都跟Isak厮混。当最后一间木屋为他们敞开，两人都急不可耐地反锁上门往床上奔去。

谁都没理会衣服落得满地都是，Isak躺在床上双腿大张，腿间的淫洞泛着水光，里面还含着他的精液。这一幕简直让人血脉贲张，但Chris刚射过不久，他准备让他的男孩先爽爽。

他跪在床边，将男孩的腿撑得更开，Isak绿色的眼眸已经被欲望染黑，他勾起嘴角邪魅一笑，在男孩惊讶的眼神注视下埋首对方双股之间。舌尖刚碰到被他操肿的穴口，Isak又开始哭，断断续续地抽泣着跟他求饶，小东西真是太敏感了。

“Daddy，呜呜，好难受。”

他不理会，专心致志地把流到洞口的精液又顶回去，舌头温柔地抚平皱褶，受到刺激的内壁极具收缩，几乎要把他吸进去。操，骚成这样。Chris解开Isak前面的绳子，换用手指掐住从刚才在列车上就肿胀的根部。

“Baby, you're so sweet. Want Daddy to eat you out?”

男孩不安地在床单上扭动着身体，Chris知道他最想要什么。手一放，很快Isak就被他用舌头操射了，一道道精液粘在小肚子上，Chris故意用手把它们抹得到处都是。

他这才抱起软趴趴的小家伙，让对方坐在他大腿上，小屁股正对着他再次勃起的大家伙。

巨大的玻璃窗外还下着雪，壁炉里的火苗烧得噼啪作响。Chris终于将男孩拥入怀中，柔软的身体经历了前面的性爱，到处都湿漉漉的，眼泪、汗水和精液，还有唇边的一点血丝，像初生的小动物一样脏兮兮的又无比诱人。他亲吻着Isak潮红的脸颊和嘴角，让他自己慢慢坐下去。

再次结合的快感比刚才在火车上还强烈，Isak仰着脖子像是承受不了那么多快乐，颤抖的喉结让人想一把掐住，年轻的身体紧紧地夹着他的阴茎。直到他把Chris全部含进去——

“好粗，Daddy……里面又顶到了，啊啊。”  
“舒服吗宝贝？”  
“好舒服。Daddy，还要…那里，嗯。”

Chris抱着他的男孩，在每一次落下时都用力往上顶弄，他们饥渴地接吻，像是要把过去几周的空缺都补回来，直到彼此都发出餍足的喘息。男孩像是欲海中的一叶小舟，被淫欲的浪头高高抛起又重重地摔下，小屁股扭得骚出了水，渐渐地他无法再跟上Chris的节奏，只得任由年长的男生为所欲为。

Chris也沉浸在男孩痴迷的表情中，这是他的宝贝，从今以往无论如何他都不会再放手。

“以后Daddy天天都不戴套子操你好不好？”  
“嗯啊，好。Daddy射给我，射在里面。啊啊……我不行了。”

他们几乎同时被高潮击中，第二次他仍旧射了很多，Isak里面根本装不下，红肿的穴口被操出白沫，顺着小洞一直流到他腿间，弄湿了两人身下的床单。

“旅馆老板说雪太大了，我们可能会被困在这儿几天。”  
“嗯……”

小家伙刚被好好地操了一顿，大概连抱怨的力气都没有。不得不说，这样的Isak可爱极了。

“你不想去卑尔根了？”  
“我本来就不想去，我只想跟你在一起。”

Chris看着合上眼睛躺在他胸口的男孩，他也不介意。晚饭他们可以吃旅馆自制的羊乳酪配熏鱼干，然后他会继续把Isak操得不省人事，最好几天都不用下床。


End file.
